THE SHINOBI HUNTER
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: At the night of the Forbidden Scroll incident not only did Naruto learned the kage bunshin and kage bunshin dabakuha he also released sets of weapons from the scroll that were entitled to him. Naruto RWBY crossover. Grimm summoner. Aura using,, dust manipulating Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Summary: At the night of the Forbidden Scroll incident not only did Naruto learned the kage bunshin and kage bunshin dabakuha he also released sets of weapons from the scroll that were entitled to him. Naruto RWBY crossover. Grimm summoner. Aura using,, dust manipulating Naruto

Naruto x harem

A/N: First of all I would like to give a big write out (since I'm typing this) to the authors of 'The shinigami huntsman' by Rage Addiction and 'Naruto the huntmsan' by Fairy tail dragon slayer; for without those two inspirational writers this story would never have been in my mind. And I also recommend reading and giving them as much support if you can.

Chapter one: THE HUNTER AWAKENS

"I did it." The fifteen young orange clad blonde panted as he dropped a large scroll between his legs.

This is Uzumaki Naruto. He has blue eyes and three whisker like marks across his cheeks. He wears a 'here I am kill me' neon orange track suit and wears light blue shinobi sandals. He was grinning at himself for completing both kinjutsus.

The demon host snorted as he glances through the scroll some more. 'Those two jutsus are pretty dangerous' He thought. Maybe I should learn a few more jutsu's before she reaches.

He scratched his head as he looked through the scroll some and noted something.

"What's this?" He pondered as he looked at the small seal shaped like a black swirl.

He brushed his finger over the mark then jerked his hand back as he felt his fingers were cut. He looked as his finger healed instantly and some of the blood fell on the seal. The seal glowed and a letter popped out of it.

His eyes widen as the letter was addressed to someone.

_"To Uzumaki Naruto"_; it read.

"A letter for me?" He pondered as he instantly opened it.

"Hello there, my friend. Now I know you're thinking; 'how can this person know who I am?'. Well to answer that I have clairvoyance. It's an ability that can see into the future. I have seen how your life is lived, and let me tell you I am very disappointed in the village that you are currently living in.'

'Tell me about it.' He thought as he continued to read.

'Now further in the scroll are weapons. Not just regular weapons sentient weapons. They are alive my friend and I expect you to treat them nicely, or something not so good will happen to you.'

Naruto shuddered. He had a feeling that who wrote this was a woman.

And a very powerful one at that.

'Now I want you to channel chakra into the seal that is located further in the scroll. When that happens you will gain an addition of eleven tattoos. Each tattoo is a weapon or weapon set sealed within it. Treat them well and I know you will do more than what my eye has shown me.

With love, O.K.'

"Okay." He nodded to himself. "With these new allies I can protect more of my precious people." He said with determination as he rolled the scroll further and see a seal on a blank portion of the scroll.

The seal seemed to look like a mask of sorts from a beastly like creature he's never seen before. It looked like an animal's skull with red eyes and red tribal marking along the face.

'Well this is it.' He thought as he channeled his chakra into the drawing.

The mask's eye glowed momentarily and faded after. Naruto was confused. He expected to see the new partners that he read about, but nothing happened. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his right arm. With a hiss he pulled back his orange sleeve and watch in painful fascination as markings burn their way into his arms from his wrist to his bicep wrist to his bicep.

The first mark was a top view red rose with a single peddle that seemed to be have separated from it.

The second mark was an eight pointed pale silver snowflake with a rapier through it.

The third mark was a cleaver shape with a ribbon like swirl around it

The fourth was a golden flame with a red oval in the center. Around the oval were six other small circles.

The fifth symbol was a form of a gold colored circle with two half circle cut out at the top and bottom. It has a red rim at the outer lining of it and what seems to be a red hilted sword pierced through the shield from the top and the sharp tip at the bottom.

The sixth symbol came with the appearance of a grey wolf's hind legs crossed together with a cylinder like bar on either sides.

The seventh tattoo was green 'X' mark with the top being bending like a handle of sorts.

The eight symbols was a form of red fire with orange flicks at the top and center.

The ninth symbol was the form of two swords, one snow shite which were diagonally with the hilt at the top right while the tip of the blade was bottom left while the other was fire red in the opposite way. On either side was a wing like decor with the red one near the white sword's tip and the white wing near the red one.

The tenth symbol was the form of a silver hammer with a rust orange handle.

The eleventh symbol was a top view of a tri-colored umbrella of pink, brown, and white.

Naruto looked at the tattoos on his right arm and grinned. 'Guess I'll be doing some training after I pass this 'genin tests'.' He thought.

Popular to beliefs, Naruto's actually pretty smart. Smart enough to make his friend Shikamaru not say 'troublesome' when he explained about certain types of clouds can cause relaxing states better or worse to the Nara heiress. He knew that the 'Mizuki' that asked him to do the secret test wasn't who she claimed to be.

Other than the fact that he can smell the male hormones from the henge'd kunoichi.

'Maybe I should ask her out.' He wondered about his lazy classmate while rolling up the large scroll. 'It'll piss Chouji off the same time too.' He grinned.

"Naruto!" A female yelled.

The young Jinchuuriki looked up and saw that a kunoichi landed on a distant branch. The young woman was at least around twenty-one of age. She has white silver-ish hair with a ponytail that reaches to her shoulders and a fringe over he left eye leaving her right coal eye in view. She wears a hitai-ate over her forehead with a spiraled leaf engraved into the metal plate. She wears a dark blue almost navy long sleeved shirt with matching shin length pants. Over the shirt she wears a green flak jacket over it but was open showing the form of her CC-cup bust. She has two large fuma shuriken hooked to her back

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted with his upbeat personality.

"Don't, 'Hey, Mizuki-sensei' me!" She yelled in frustration. "Why did you steal the forbidden scroll from Hokage-sama?!"

"Whar do you mean?" He asked confused. "You told me that the secret way as to getting to be a genin was to take the secret scroll test."

"I didn't give you a test…" She said with a tone.

"Then if you didn't give me it, then who?" He asked.

Just then a large kunai was flung at the blonde Jinchuuriki. Mizuka acting on instinct used the _shunshin no jutsu (body flicker jutsu)_. She was instantly next to the blonde as he grabbed hold of the scroll and leaped out of the way from the tossed weapon's path.

"Shit." The kunoichi cursed as she landed near a small clearing.

"Well damn." A male whislted. "I didn't expect you would be here, Muzuki-chan."

'Iruka'/"Iruka". The genin and chunin thought/said at the same time.

The young man about twenty three before was indeed one Umino Iruka. He has light caramel tanned skin and a scar over the bridge of his nose. His hair is black and tied in to a short spike ponytail. He wears a light blue long sleeved shirt with an equal color pants combo. His chunin flak jacket is worn over his shirt and has single large fifteen inch kunai strapped to his back. His hitai-ate is tied over his forehead. Dark blue shinobi sandals are worn on his feet.

"Our orders were to bring Naruto and the scroll back." Mizuka narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah." He sighed. "But unfortunately the scroll vanished as civilian Uzumaki Naruto and Chunin instructor Tenryo Mizuki was found dead. I reached to scene as saw that Uzumaki-san was decapitated and disemboweled as Mizuki-san was raped and beaten to death. Semen were found in her body upon autopsy. Unfortunately the semen could be matched with any of the shinobis or those that we're retired."

"You fucking bastard!" Mizuka snarled as she whipped out one of her fuma shuriken and twirls it through the hole in the center.

"Hey now." Iruka sighed as he pulled out his large kunai. "Is that the way you should address a fellow Konaha-nin?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun, run!"

"No way I'm leaving you here with that asshole!" The youth protested.

"Naruto, Iruka was part of the ANBU." She argued. "There's no way that a fresh genin can take him on."

"Oh like you can take me on, chunin." He said with a smug grin. He then turned his attention to the Jinchuuriki; who was in the attempt to walk away. Yes WALK away.

"And where do you think you're going, _demon_." He spat.

"Get to the Hokage, make the ANBU follow me so they can kick your ass and lock you up." He replied nonchalantly.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched as Mizuki struggled to snort laughter.

"Time for class. Subject: History." He grinned again. "How about you tell me about the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto stealthy dragged his feet back. "It was killed by the yondaime fifteen years ago." He replied.

"Well that's the cover story." Iruka replied as he began to twirl the large throwing weapon in his hand. "You see the beast wasn't killed."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he lightened the grip of the scroll.

"The truth is Naruto that the demon was-"

But before he could finish his 'lesson' he had to leap out the path of a thrown by a few small shurikens by an angry kunoichi.

"Now, now, Mizuki." He scolded the chunin as if she was but a little child. "It's not nice to disturb a lesson. I might have to punish you after this." The ex-ANBU stated as he was standing on a branch leaning against the tree.

"Naruto, RUN!" Mizuka shouted as she launched the large shuriken at the ex-ANBUi.

Said shinobi swatted the large shuriken towards the young blonde with precise accuracy.

Naruto moved his foot back just saving it from being pinned to the ground.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Now, now, Naruto. It's not nice to leave class during a lecture." Iruka scolded in 'teacher-mode'. "As I was saying; the demon was very difficult to kill since because it was giant massive fox that killed many fellow Konoha shinobi and civilians alike. They were beginning to lose hope until the Yondaime-sama appeared with his giant frog summon."

"Stop it!" Mizuki yelled as she dashed towards the fellow academy instructor pulling out a kunai. She knows she can't take him on, but she can at least stall him. "Are you willing to break the Sandaime's law?!"

Iruka intercepted the small throwing weapon with his own as he continues his 'lecture'. "Now as you've learned-" he ducked under a wide swing aimed for his neck. "-we were told that-" he leaped back as the kunoichi thrust her weapon forward to his chest -"the Yondaime killed the beast along with himself." He pulled out a few shurikens and tossed them at Mizuki. The white-silver haired kunoichi blocked the few she was able to but git three on her left arm and two on her thighs.

"Damn." She grunted as she pulled some of the thrown weapon from herself.

"You know." Iruka began as he inspected his blade. "You're being a very bad trouble maker, Tenryu-chan. Maybe detention would be a good punishment for me." He began walking towards her. "And the punishment is your head between my legs." He added with a lecherous grin

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to the scar faced shinobi.

"Like I'd take a toothpick of dick of yours in my mouth." Mizuki grinned defiantly.

Iruka scwoled as he kicked the chunin's face with the sole of his sandals. Pain went through the kunoichi's face as she felt her nose broken from the blow. She fell on the ground with grunt.

"Leave her alone!"

Iruka simply kicked him in his chest, sending him to a tree. He then through a kunai at the young blond pinning his right hand to the bark. The jinchuuriki cried in pain as he dropped the scroll and held his bleeding hand.

"Why would you defend that thing?! He killed our family! He's the reason why our parents are dead! He's the reason why you eye is missing!" He grabbed the kunoichi by her neck and roughly moved the fringe from her face showing a large scar over it. The wound was such a way that the eye was forever closed. "He's the reason why everyone died that day." He growled to her his face inched away from hers. "So you have one...last...chance, Mizuki."

"Never." The kunoichi said fixing her nose with sickening crunch.

Iruka simply sighed as he made his way to the youth. "Well Naruto. It's time that we reach the conclusion of today's lesson. You are the demon fox, Naruto. The one that caused so many people pain. The one that reminds about our pain every single fucking day just by you breathing the same damn air that we breathe!" As he finished his face was set in a angry enraged scowl.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide. It was not of shock, but of understanding. 'So that's why.' He thought as he went through his memories of all the glares, beatings, overcharged prices of outdated products and obscene names aimed at him.

"So any last words, demon." Iruka held the blade close to the Jinchuuriki's neck. "Once you're dead, I'll be hailed as the one that finished what the yondaime started. I'll finally get to avenge my parent's death." He said in a tone that spelled 'All hail Iruka.'

At that moment he allowed his guard to drop. And that was the advantage Mizuki took. With the speed of adrenaline she rushed drove her elbow into the back of Iruka's shoulder. The blow caught him of guard and was hard enough to knock into the space below Naruto's left arm. Hitting his forehead into the tree. The kunoichi yanked the kunai out of the Jinchuuriki's palm, grabbed the scroll, and leaped into the trees.

Iruka shook his head and growled. "To hell with raping her, I'm killing that demon loving bitch!"

T.S.H.

Naruto was leaping from tree branch to tree branch. The scroll held tightly in his hands.

"Naruto-kun!" Mizuki yelled as she reached him. "Damn you're fast for a gaki." She tried to joke, but the blonde remained silent. "Naruto-ku-" Her sentence was cut off when Naruto suddenly leaped at her and swung the scroll to her stomach. The scroll managed to hit her and in retaliation threw a few kunais at him. Due to the blond being in midair. The kunais hit him in his stomach left thigh, right bicep and left pectoral. The blonde fell to the ground with a hard thud against the ground. With a painful grunt he leaned against the tree holding the scroll close to hIs weakened body.

"Oh, shit!" The kunoichi cried in shock at what she did in retaliation. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She said as she began to rush towards the blonde. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stay the fuck away from you bastard!" The blonde yelled panting.

"Naruto." The woman said in a hurtful tone.

"You're not Mizuki, that's for sure." He breathed.

The kunoichi frowned at the accusation. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto chuckled as he was suddenly enveloped in smoke now revealing a wounded and tired Mizuki holding a log. "Because I'm the real Mizuki, Iruka." She managed a grin at the end of her claim.

'Mizuki' scowled at the doppelganger and after a poof of smoke stood Iruka. "You are really starting to piss. Me. Off." He grounded. "Why the fuck do you even bother to protect that brat. He's a demon!"

Unknown to them Naruto was behind a tree. Listening to two as he wanted to hear more.

"Did you forget the pain he brought to us?" He reminded her. "It's the fact that he's still alive is what should piss you off, not making you want to protect him."

Mizuki stayed quite for a moment. Iruka, thinking that's she probably passed out due to the blood loss was about to turn and look for the Jinchuuriki until her voice stopped him.

"You're, right." She said softly.

Naruto's breathe hitch in his throat. She hated him too? He would not admit it but he had small crush in the chunin instructor. Now he found out that all that kindness and smiled and friendly advices were all but a lie and way to break him down. He was about to run off again until Mizuki continued.

"I should be angry, but I'm not." She stated as she looked up to the frowning ex-ANBU. "And do you know why? Naruto-kun's special. He's the type of person that keeps his head held up high despite the shit storm he's been thrown into since his birth. He refuses to give up regardless of the circumstances. Unlike you most of the assholes in the cesspool of a village I have faith in Naruto-kun. I know he'll succeed in his dream in becoming a kage or even the Elemental Nations most powerful shinobi. Because he's Uzumaki-fucking- Naruto!" She declared proudly.

"I've had enough of your bullshit." He growled as he held the Kunai in reveres grip. "Time to die bitch." He then rushed to the chunin fully intending on ender her life.

Mizuki closed her eyes, already too weak to even use _kawarmi no jutsu (substitution jutsu)_.

Time seemed to have moved slowly in the eyes of the blue eyed blonde. He wanted to help her, but his mind was running a mile a second.

'I can help you out, you know?' A chirpy female voice announced in his head.

'Who's that?' Naruto asked desperately.

'Why won't you come here, cutey.' The voice giggled.

His world suddenly went dark

T.S.H.

Naruto looked around. He was standing at a snowy cliff with a small white memorial stone before him. He stepped forward and kneeled before it. Without realizing it he sent small prayer to the deceased.

"Hi there!" He heard the voice behind him.

Naruto turned and was about to greet back when he saw who greeted him.

The person was in fact female; about fourteen years of age. She wears a black long sleeved shirt with red hood over her head and a cape flowing down to her shins. She also wears a red thigh length skirt with black shin length pants under it to keep her modesty. She slowly raised her arms opening the cape and showing that she wears a black shirt had red highlights with black-brown buttons sewn on it. She removed the hood showing her face to the Jinchuuriki; which certainly made him blush. She has shoulder length black with red highlights hair. Her left bang framing the left side of her face as the right bang reaches past her neck a few strands of red hair flickering between her bright silver eyes.

"Looks like I've made quit the impact on you." She giggled.

"Sorry." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"So..." The girl started. "Want me to help ya?"

Naruto suddenly remembered Mizuki's situation.

"Oh shit Muzuki-sensei!" He cursed.

"Time's different in here than outside." The young girl said with her head tilted slightly to the left.

"Good." Naruto sighed.

"So where am I?" Asked as he surveyed the frozen land.

"In your mindscape." The young girl replied. "Well my portion of your mindscape." She added.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself.

"I know your name, silly." She giggled cutely. "Name's Ruby Rose, nice to meet you, Whiskers."

"Oh." Naruto laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"That's okay." She then opted a semi-serious expression. "But right now were going to save your friend."

"Right." Naruto nodded. "Let's do this."

"Okay." Ruby grinned. "Just channel chakra to my seal and let your instinct move your body." She explained as she walked towards her wielder. And holds out her hand. "You'll get reward if you do well."

Naruto chuckled as he grasps the smaller hand gently and shook it. "Well let's go kick ass and make names of ourselves partner."

Ruby's silver eyes widen. "Partner?" She repeated slightly shocked. "I'm just a sentient weapon." She pointed out.

"Meaning that you're alive in your own way, Ruby-chan." He smiled earning the reward of the smaller female's blush.

"Oh just go kick that guy's ass already." She pouted as she tried to hide blush by looking down.

Naruto laughed good hearty as he pat the red tinted blackette's shoulder. "I'll talk to you later." He promised as he vanished.

"Ooooh, he's so cute!" She gushed as she wiggled in her place. "He was like, 'What is this place?' And I was like 'Welcome to my world'. And he took it so well!" She giggled.

"So that's our new master, huh?" A second voice said with a tone of a royalty. "He seems acceptable." She added.

"Just be happy we got someone that wasn't as power hungry and abusive as our previous wielder." A third female stated in a bored tone but had a pinch of hope.

"Don't worry, girls." A fourth voice piped in. "I think we got ourselves a good, honest, generous, hunk of a wielder, right?"

"Right, sis." Ruby nodded.

"Well he does have a burning passion for those he cares about." The fifth female said calmly.

"I agree." The sixth female nodded her shadow shrouded head. "He has great passion meant for those of greater ambitions."

"Whatever." Two voices said in a tone that simply reminds you of a rebellious teenager.

"I think we'll have a good time." The ninth voice giggled as she twirls and umbrella.

"Yeah, yeah." The tenth voice yawned. "Let's kick it up a notch."

"Must you really be like this?" The eleventh female sighed.

"Hey, when you're as bored as me, you'll understand." Her response was her fellow sentient being sticking her tongue out at her.

"Woohoo!" The eleventh female woot as she leaped in the air. "We get to do something."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Hell if I know." She replied scratching her head.

**"I should thank you lovely young ladies for giving my host such an opportunity."** A woman's voice expressed her gratitude.

"Think nothing of it." The second female waved the compliment off, but was still happy on the inside. She didn't like the fact that her wielder/master suffered such a life and still had the will not to destroy all these fools.

"I know what you mean." The third female said a sad tone. She knew how it felt to be judged for something beyond your power.

"Hey guys, cheer up!" Ruby yelled bring the two out of their funk. "We got ourselves a good friend."

"And positional boyfriend, lover, prince, mate."

"Yeah." Ruby instantly agreed with the fourth until she caught on to what was said. Her face turned the same color of her name sake. "Sis!" She yelled in embarrassment.

T.S.H.

Mizuki was waiting to feel the blade piercing her body. Instead she only felt a pair of arms lifting her and the wind rushing pass her body.

"You okay, Mizuki-sensei?" She heard a familiar voice asked her.

The academy instructor opened her eye and saw the would-be genin holding her while glaring at the scar faced ex-ANBU. The second thing she noted was his attire changed completely.

Gone was the 'here-i-am-kill-me' orange suit. Replaced with a black wrist length shirt and fingerless black gloves with red hints on it. His pants were also black and reached to his ankles as his shinobi sandals were replaces with black and red steel toed boots. He also wears a dark red haori with the hood down hanging between his shoulder blades. The kunoichi noted that her eye caught sight of a strange red with black acccent contraption latched to the blonde's lower back. She noted small rose like petal was surrounding both the blonde and herself.

'So beautiful.' She thought but flinched as the blonde carefully removed the throwing weapons from her body..

Iruka on the other was even more pissed and slightly surprised. That instead of pinning the kunoichi to the tree. He now has his blade stuck into the tree with a few rose petals there around him.

"Where...the hell...did that...bitch...go!" He yelled finally pulling the large kunai out of its lodging.

"Hey, Iruka-teme!" He heard a voice behind him.

The traitor nin whirled around holding his weapon in reverse grip with blade. Before his face. "What the hell?" He questioned as he noted the in his case 'soon to be dead demon'. "Whatever trick you got isn't going to work on me!"

"Oh really?" He challenged as he pulled out the red contraption from his lower back.

"What the hell is that?" Iruka laughed.

"Oh this right here?" He grinned. "Well..." He held the contraption and it opened up into a very large red and black scythe. The staff was at least six feet three inches long with silver-grey blade at length of four feet seven inches. Behind it seems to have a red piece out five inches out with two silver prongs about ten inches in length. At the near center of the staff is a square compartment that seems to be removable. A few inches below seem like a six inch black rod with a trigger like attachment to it. The scarred shinobi watch in slight awe as the blonde rests the large scythe over his right shoulder like it was a stage prop.

An astro-projection of Ruby appeared next to Naruto holding the scythe in the same manner.

"Okay, Naruto." She began as she smiled at her wielder. "Just do what I do. I'll teach you more when you got free time. In other words; when you're sleeping."

Iruka watch as the Jinchuuriki twirls the scythe around like a pro and slams the blade into the dirt ground with the top aimed at the tanned instructor.

"So you got big stick with blade." He taunted. "A lot good that would do you."

"A lot more than you think teme." Naruto grinned as he pulled the trigger on the staff.

Iruka was never this thankful for his shinobi training. Otherwise he would have been shot right were his head was. His instinct suddenly told him to leap and did just the blade of the scythe slashed just where he was. The Shinobi looked with wide eyes as the tree that was cut simply slides down like a smooth paper of the other. A resounding crash was heard through the entire forest.

"What the hell?" Iruka looked at the smoothly sliced tree in disbelief.

"A shinobi should never let their guard down in the heat of battle." Naruto lectured the older shinobi.

Iruka did backflip to avoid the scythe once again to make a counter. Once he was over the blonde's head he tossed the kunai to his crown, only for his target to disappear in whirl of red rose petals. His internal alarm blared as he looked up and sees the scythe wielding Jinchuuriki above him. He watch as the blade bent inward and was covered in a red armor that slide over it. The staff shortened to two meters and a three centimeter barrel sprouted from the end. The blonde took aim...and fired.

Iruka felt his arm suddenly filled with hot searing pain. Hour looked to his left bicep and noted that it was pierced by a few small holes. It was weird for him. He excepted more-

His shoulder suddenly blew off his body from the small explosions in the wound.

"Well shit." Naruto muttered as he lands on the ground.

"I think you added to much chakra." Ruby commented with a sweatdrop.

"Well I do have too much chakra." He reminded her.

"You fucking brat!" Iruka shouted in both pain and rage as he held the stomp of his bicep. "I'll kill you! You hear me!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah, so does all the other hypocrites in this damn village. So shut up." Naruto snapped back at the wounded shinobi.

"Naruto-kun." Mizuki called her student as she was still in the tree resting.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei." He called back grinning. "I kicked his ass."

Mizuki smiled at the young man. "You sure did."

'I can't let this end.' The one armed Iruka thought as he shakily moved his right hand into one of the pockets of his flak jacket and pulled out a vial filled with purple liquid. "With this...I'll avenge my parents..." He whispered as he downed the fluid and smashed the empty bottle onto the ground.

The two other people turned as they heard the sound of broken glass. "Fucker's still alive?" Mizuki frowned.

"Meh, I thought he would be crippled for a while." Naruto shrugged as he heard Ruby giggled.

"You...-" the ex-ANBU stood up as his body convulses. "-will not-" his body began to grow to at least seven feet and hair began to grow all over his body as his muscles bulge and grew as well as his severed arm grows back. **"Leave here alive!" **He finished with a load roar.

Iruka stood there. His head now in the form of a wolf with red eyes and pointed ears sticking at the top of his head and snarling at the two with his drooling maw. His tail wavered from left to right.

**"I'm going to enjoy breaking your bones and eating your entrails. First I'll kill you, demon. And while you're dying I'll be having my fun that bitch over there. And then when I'm done making her scream I'll eat her heart right front of her. Heheheh." **He growled as he licked his chops. **"I might even give those fare students a nightly visit." **He chuckled getting looks of disgust from Ruby and Mizuki while Naruto glared at the transformed wolf man. **"Now who to go visit first." **He mock thought. **"Ah. I think I'll go visit that Nara heiress first. She keeps complaining about how 'troublesome' my lessons are. Well-" **he chuckled darkly. "**-how would she complain with my dick in her mouth?"**

At that part Naruto's KI was rising at a barely notice point.

Iruka sensed it but continued. **"Then maybe I'll go to that Ino girl." **He thought. **"She would be a fine flower to pluck. She might be a screamer if I shove it in in one thrust. Or she might squeal like a pig." **He cackled.

Naruto's eyes were now tinted red and his pupil were alternating between slits and rounds.

**"Maybe that Inuzuka girl too. Kiba was her name, right?" **He chuckled. **"I'll show her what a true alpha is after she becomes my bitch." **He scratched his right ear, thinking about his next target. **"Then I'll visit those 'whore'uno's." **He grinned as his eyes brimmed with animalistic lust. **"I love me a milf and daughter combo."**

By now the Jinchuuriki's pupils were slits as his eyes were switching between blue and purple. His whisker marks became blurred and jagged making them looks deeper.

**"But the best is always last." **He groaned. **"Those Hyuuga twins are ripe for the picking. Fifteen years and still pure. I hears they have the tightest grip when you dive right into their pussies." **He grinned. **"Oh I can imagine when their cries of pain turn into screams of pleasure."**

At that moment Naruto was seething. This man- no monster DARES threaten his loved ones! No way, no how! He made his choice the moment he started talking about what we going to do. And there's one solution for this problem.

Death.

**'Kill that fool!" **Naruto heard a female voice bellowed in his mind. **'He threatened your future mates! He has no rights to claim them!'**

Shouts of agreements where heard after that.

'Oh, I plan to kill him.' He thought as he glances to Ruby; whose silver eyes were slit like that of an Inuzuka's. Her hands gripped tightly around the staff of her mechanical scythe.

"Oh don't worry, Naruto-kun." She grinned showing a set of sharpened canines. "Replace the red cartridge with the black one." She suggested.

"Forget taking you in, Iruka-teme." He growled as his canines grew pass his lips. "You're going to die tonight." He released the red cartridge, slipped in in the box behind him and slams the black one it.

**"You're a fool to think that you can take me on!" **Iruka yelled. **"I'm more powerful than I was! My bones are stronger than steel! My muscles can crush boulder with a simple flex!" **He boasted.

Naruto ignored him as he allowed the scythe to open up once again into its menacing form. He pointed the head back as he leaned forward and bent his knees slightly.

"Let's spill some blood, Crescent Rose." He addressed the weapon in his hands.

Iruka chuckled as he prepared to end the fool before him. He flexed his claws, ready to tear into his flesh. Cover his nails and finger in the youth's blood and crush his bones with his might.

The blonde Uzumaki narrowed his now slighly glowing purple tinted ered eyes.

And pulled the trigger.

And the effect was instant.

The recoil from the blast sent the young shinobi-to-be hurdling right at the large wolf man. Mizuki couldn't have kept up with such speed. The transformed Iruka was able to see him, albeit with slight difficulty. He swiped his left claw to dispatch the blonde torso of his ribcage but felt his right hip being slashed.

**'What!?' **He though in shock. **"'How can this be!?' **He looked back and noted the blonde moved the scythe to thee at his six.

Naruto pulled the trigger once again and the recoil sent him just below the wolf man's left calve. "I wonder how chopped wolf would taste like."

The transformed shinobi managed to hear as he felt his leg gave way by his own weight. Iruka growled in frustration as he swung his newly regrown left arm to snatch the blonde just as he appeared before him. What he didn't depend on was the younger assassin to use his momentum to swing the blade to bisect the wolf. Seeing this Iruka leaped back just out of reach of the tip from the sharp blade. Iruka, seeing the opportunity quickly lashed out with his left leg. The blonde grinned along with his silver eyed counterpart and pulled the trigger. It not only sent him back from the attacking limb, but it also hit Iruka right in to his stomach.

The wolf man felt the burning sensation in his gut as he looked at the small charred mark on his furred singed stomach. He growled at the younger male before. Without a word Naruto aimed the scythe away from the werewolf once again. Only this time the was no sound but the whispering wind. A click was heard and Naruto was instantly before the red eyes man wolf; who's were open widely. Naruto quickly swung at a wide diagonal slash from his left shoulder down his right pectoral. Iruka roared in pain as he swung to take the blonde's head, only for it to pass through a swarm of rose petal. Mizuki watched in awe the blonde was suddenly behind the transformed shinobi ready swing. He managed to the back of his knees and brought the large bipedal wolf down on his arms and legs. Iruka was about get but felt his snout was rammed hard by the knees of his prey, blood spurted from the nostrils knocking off his sense of smell. He then felt the air leave his chest as he felt the butt of the scythe handle smash into him. Naruto then pulled the trigger again making shoot pass the wolf man with blade pressed against his neck.

"It's over, Iruka."

**"H-How?" **He said weakly.

"Let me know when you find out." And with he pulled the trigger again causing the blade the cut clean through the now decapitated wolf man's head. He watched as the body slumped to ground with a very clear and audible thud and noted that it returned to its human shape. The head…no so much as it stopped through mid-reformation.

Naruto set his scythe to compact mode and stood there panting after realizing he took his first kill. He suddenly bolted to the nearest bushed and heaved his lunched as a donation to the fertilized ground.

Ruby's form was right beside him with a sad smile on her face; glad that her wielder reacted the way she hoped after his first kill. "There, there, whiskers." She tried to calm him down. "You're going to be alright."

"Thanks, Ruby." He wheezed after he wiped his mouth.

"No prob." She smiled. "Now go check on you teacher." She advised before she vanished and the compact Crescent Rose wisps away in red streams of chakra that was absorbed into the first tattoo as the clothes vanished in the same manner leaving him in his orange jumpsuit.

"Oh right, Mizuki-sensei." He sighed. He walked to the tree that the academy teacher was resting and leaped up. "Hey sensei, How are you feeling?" He asked the now better kunoichi.

Mizuki chuckled. "Much better thank to you."

"Glad you're okay." He smiled.

Mizuki remained silent for a while and looked to her blonde student. "Hey, Naruto-kun." She called him getting his attention. "Close your eyes. I gotta present for you."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and did what was told. He then felt something place over his head a felt a little bit of weight on his forehead. Blue eyes opened and see Mizuki smiling happily at him. He then noticed a certain article was missing from the kunoichi and raised a shaky right to touch his head. He felt the smooth fabric of a cloth and glided his hand forward until he met a metal piece. He looked at the chunin with an awed expression.

"Congadulations, Naruto-kun." She grinned. "You're now a genin."

Naruto was speechless. His first step to his dreams have been achieved. He smiled, his lips trembling as tears hang at the edge of his eyes. "Thank, Mizuki-sensei."

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE OF THE SHINOBI HUNTSMAN.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AT ANOTHER DATE.**

**DOGMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) This will be a very long chapter since I will write both the genin test and the entire (rearranged) Wave Arc in it. Your eyes and time have been warned.**

The Harem thus far:

For those who had guessed who the sentient weapons were

RWBY: 01: Ruby Rose, 02: Weis Schnee, 03: Blake Belladonna, 04: Yang Xiao Long, 05: Pyrrha Nikos, 06: (Fml) Mercury Black ,07: Emerald Sustrai,08: Cinder Falls,09.1: Melanie Malachite, 09.2: Militades Malachite [since they come in a pair, but they still count as separate people],10: Nora Valkyrie.11: Neopoliton

Grimms: You'll see (or in this case, read).

Konoha: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, (Fml) Inuzuka Kiba, (Ookamiryuu) Ami, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, (Fml) Shikamaru Nara, Kurama Yakumo, (Fml) Uchiha Sasuke.

Suna: Sabaku no Temari, Pakura, Fml Sabaku no Gaara.

Kiri: Fml Chojiro,

Kumo: Nii Yugito, Samui, Karui,

Iwa: Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Fml Deidara.

Taki: Fu

Ame: Konan.

Nadeshiko: Shizuka

Akuma: Shion

Sora: Amaru

Oto: Tsuchi Kin, Tayuya, Uzumaki Karin, Fml Kimimaru.

Nami: (Younger) Tsunami, (older Fml) Inari

Makai Fml (duh): Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kouko, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, Kurama.

Bonus added to harem: ?, ?, ?. (Hint: they use legs)

Possible added: Fml Haku, Fml Momochi Zabuza, Tenten, Fubuki, Fuka, (Naruto Kizuna Drive psp game) Ryuuko, Kazahana Koyuki, Isarabi, Fml Sora, Yuhi Kurenai, Miterashi Anko, (Tenryo) Mizuki, (Senshou) Tsubaki, Fml Utakata, Terumi Mei, Fml Bee, Mabui.

(I will make my choices on those of course)

In addition Naruto will gain two more weapons in this story; a grant sword that can transform into a naginata and vice versa, and a sword that belonged to a certain round metal faced knight.

CHAPTER TWO: TEAM SELECTION, GRAB MY BELLS, AND LET'S TAKE A DIP IN WAVE.

The next morning; Naruto's apartment room.

Naruto groaned as the evil presence of the eternal ball of light call the sun pierces through his curtains and right into his eyes.

"Damn it." He muttered as he grabs the sheets and pulled them over his form.

"You know it's not always a good idea to sleep in." He heard Ruby's voice in his mind. "Especially on team selection day." She singed

With that logic his eyes shot open. The blonde literally ripped through the sheets and mentally told himself to buy a new set later today as he rushed to the bathroom.

Ruby's astro projection appeared as she looked at her host/wielder/future lover and grinned. "Cute boxers." She commented as she heard the several other females giggling adding their comments to hers.

After Naruto took his shower, he wrapped an orange towel around his waist leaving his bare chest and eight pack to show. He went to the window and wiped the steam from it. He looked at his reflection and sighed.

"So it is permanent, huh?" He realized as he stared at the reflection.

No longer were his eyes blue, but they were now royal purple with oval shaped pupils. His hair grew longer just passed his shoulder and looked like a wild mane. He looked at his hands and saw that his nails were slightly longer, about a few mm and has a sharp tip. 'I can practically rip someone's throat out with these.' He thought as he looked back to the mirror. His whisker marks were no longer jagged and blurred but they were thicker and more noticeable.

He decided right then and there that he liked his new looks.

T.S.H.

The Shinobi Academy. A school where you learn to become an assassin, killer, fighter, warrior, thief, and all other occupation that comes whenever you sign up to be a defender of Konoha. Inside a specific class where many of the students sat.

The majority being clan heirs and heiresses.

First off we have the Hyuuga heiresses; twins to be exact.

One has dark indigo hair that was long and reaches to her lower back. She has two bangs framing her face down to her shoulder as the rest is lapped over them with the front of her forehead cut in a hime-style. Her pale violet eyes surveyed the class. She wears an open purple jacket showing her mesh topped DD-cup bust and matching purple knee length shorts. Fingerless white gloves worn on her hands and her fingernails were painted indigo. She sighed as she leaned back and placed her dark navy kunoichi boot clad feet on the table and rests her hands behind her head.

"It's kind of boring without Naruto-kun." She 'tsked' as she taps her hitai-ate that's tied loosely around her neck.

"One does not simply get what they want, Hinata-nee-san." The teen next to her said calmly.

The one next to the now known Hinata's left had her arms crossed over her D-cup bust. She wears a pale white shirt with long palm length sleeves and pale shin length pants along with pale purple shinobi sandals. Her hair is brown and reaches to her waist with a navy blue fringe at the left side of her face. She opened her eyes revealing pale lavender optical orbs. Like the older sibling she also wears her hitai-ate around her neck.

"Oh come now, Hanabi." The older looked at her younger twin. "Don't tell me you're not thinking about him either?" She asked then grinned as she saw the pink dusting on the younger Hyuuga's cheeks. "I thought so."

"There's no way the dobe's going to be here". A male boasted.

The twins turned and frowned at the shinobi that dared insulted 'their' Naruto-kun. He wears a black shirt with a brown furry sleeveless vest and short black pants with a fur cloth tied around her waist. He has black hair tied in a ponytail that reaches to his mid back with two bangs framing his face with a red triangle with tips pointed down on each cheek indicating his kinship to the Inuzuka clan. Blue slit eyes staring at the pair behind him. He wears his hitai-ate over his forehead.

"Shut it, Kouga." The female seated in front of him growled.

Said male turned to the source of the voice and gave a feral grin. "My, my, Kiba-chan. Why the sour mood?" He teased. "Maybe I can help you out."

"In your dreams." Kiba growled as did her ninken Akamaru. The youngest of the Inuzuka heiresses wears a zipped up grey long sleeved jacket with fur collar and the hoodie down showing her wild brown hair. On her face has the red triangle marks on her cheeks. She has black slit eyes. Her hitai-ate is worn over her forehead.

Her four feet three inches in height white ninken Akamaru was growling at the black haired Inuzuka as her brown flopped ears were raised half way.

"Oh will you stop eye humping them, you pervert!?" Another kunoichi scolded the male Inuzuka. She was sitting at the back left three seated bench at the center chair. Her hitai-ate is worn around her neck.

The kunoichi has light purple hair with a soft spiked appearance with a bang framing her left face down to her neck as the right bang reaches her pass her cheek and dark brown eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless shirt with a wrist length mesh shirt under it. And purple short and fishnet stockings along with kunoichi sandals. She scratched her face where on each has three one by six cm horizontal purple bars. On her lap was a sleeping black wolf cub with a white streak going from its nose to the tip of the tail.

"Shut it, Ami." Kouga snarled baring his canines at the now named kunoichi.

Ami simply snorted. "My cub here is more dangerous than you."

"I'll show you how dangerous I can _really _be." He threatened as he rose slowly from his seat as Ami slowly reached for her kunai pouch.

But before a fight can start the door opened up silently. The class watch as a figure stepped into the class. He was apparently male due to his physical stature and is around their age. Many of the girls in the class looked at him with slight blushes on their cheeks. The young man wore a black shirt that showed his pecks and eight packs; of which the most non controllable hormonal girls can't stop drooling over it in both mentally and visually manner. His pants were baggy and also black with red highlights. He wore a red long sleeved haori with the kanji of 'Hunter' vertically down the middle of his back. His hair was blonde, shoulder length and untamed which gave him a wild man but decent appearance along with his hitai-ate worn loosely around his neck. He looked at the class with his purple eyes and grinned showing his small but sharp canines.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "Did I miss anything?"

The class remained silent until one person asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"Um, who are you?" A platinum blonde haired girl asked. She wears a purple backless top that fit neatly over CC-cup bust with a sleeveless mesh shirt that reaches passed her stomach. Knee length purple shorts with an apron skirt at the front and dark purple kunoichi sandals. She has pale non pupil sky blue eyes with a long fringe of her hair hanging over her right eye. The rest of her hair was tied in a high ponytail that reaches to her waist. Her hitai-ate is worn around her waist like a belt.

"Oh come now, Ino-chan." The teen said in a mock hurtful tone. "You can't say you don't recognize me?"

"That's what she's saying." A shoulder length pink haired girl stated as she looked at teen with her emerald green eyes. She wears a dark red shirt with a sleeveless waist length jacket over it covering her B-cup bust. She has red fingerless gloves with pink knuckle beads and black knee length biker shorts. On the back of the jacket theirs a white open circle design on it. She has dark red kunoichi sandals. Her hitai-ate is worn over her head as a bow.

"Well then, Sakura-chan. Who else do you know has whisker marks on his cheeks?" He asked rhetorically.

Sakura's green eyes widen in recognition, but it was the Hyuuga twins and Kiba shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" The three clan heiresses shout in a sure tone.

Naruto chuckled and nodded with a smile. "Give the three beauties a prize." He complemented earning a blush from the three kunoichis.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Kouga growled. "You failed the academy, remember? Only graduates are allowed here."

Naruto tapped his hitai-ate, the same one Mizuki gave him the night prior. "See this? Yes? I believe you're not as blind as you are dumb. This here is proof of me not only being a graduate, but being a full fledge shinobi as well. So if you don't like the fact that I'm here-" he thumbed to the entrance. "-there's the door, Baka-inu."

"Troublesome." A girl about fifteen groaned as she lazily opened her light brown eyes and looked at the Jinchuuriki. Her hair is black and tied like a pineapple and two bangs over her left eye. She wears a grey top over her C-cup bust with a fishnet shirt and grey baggy pants and ninja slippers over her black socked feet. She has black small hooped earrings in her earlobes. Her hitai-ate tied around her left bicep.

"Good to see you too, Shika-chan." He laughed as he made his way to his seat next to Ami. "Hey, Ami." He greeted his fellow genin as he scratched the small cub's left ear. "And I see that you're taking good care of Kuroyuki." He stated.

Ami snorted. "But of course. Who do hell do you think you're dealing with?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "So what's with the new wardrobe? Not that I don't like what I see though." She added with a small blush. 'Would definitely want see what's under that.'

Naruto laughed as some of the other genins looked at him expecting an explanation. "I simply decided to grow up." He answered with a shrug.

"Not to mention kick ass, take names, and kick some more ass." He heard the fourth voice in his mind. "Oh and maybe get famous!"

"And also to make a name of myself." He added.

Ami giggled at this. "You're still the same, Uzumaki."

"Damn straight." He smiled while looking at Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika-chan, how's it going?" He asked.

The Nara heiress sighed. "Well I'm doing fine." She answered. "Glad you're here though."

"Likewise." The blonde nodded. His eyes than locked on the shinobi sitting next to the black haired Nara. "Akamichi." He greeted with a neutral tone.

Said seated shinobi was slightly plumped and big boned. (so he says) He has brown mid back length spiked hair with a few stray bangs across his forehead and two permanent swirl marks on each cheek. He wears a green shirt with a red armor that was usually worn during the old war days in the founding of Konoha and dark grey shin length baggy pants. He wears brown shinobi sandals and his hitai-ate is worn like a strap over his left shoulder.

He looked back at the Kyuubi host with a frown. "Uzumaki." He greeted back with a pinch of jealousy.

Naruto mentally chuckled. He knew as did almost everyone that gave the idea attention that Chouji harbors a HUGE crush on the Nara heiress. Hell even Kouga knows it.

And that's surprising.

Well (un)fortunately the blonde Uzumaki has gained the attention of not only the Nara heiress, but also the Hyuuga twins and Kiba's attention as well as several other kunoichis in the class.

Kiba leaped from her seat and tackled Naruto to ground. "Yahoo!" She cheered. "Congrats, Naruto!" She grinned.

Naruto finally regained his baring nodded with a grin of his own. "Thanks, Kiba-chan."

"Will you get off him!?" The twins shouted as one. "Naruto-kun is ours!"

"Hell no!" Kiba growled at the twins. "He's my hubby. So back off!"

"Troublesome teenage hormones." Shikamaru muttered as she rests the Jinchuuriki head on her lap.

"When the hell did she get there?" Naruto heard the seventh voice in his mind unknowingly the question was asked at the same time with the rounded kunoichis thought.

'Beats me.' He thought back to the seventh.

Meanwhile Kouga just added jealousy to his anger emotional batter. He was seething that the fact that _his_ Kiba-chan was _still_ straddling the blonde.

'And these other girls aren't doing anything about it? I might have to put him in his place to show him who the true alpha is and to prove to Kiba that _she_ belongs to _me_.' He growled in his mind as he made his way to small group.

Naruto finally got the Inuzuka heiress from straddling him lest he get a positive reaction and she takes advantage of that. He sat on his seat with said Inuzuka sitting on his lap as she snuggled unto the blonde's chest while giving a not so hidden smug grin at her competitors that screamed 'beat that bitches'. She added by moving her ass on his lap.

Not wanting to allow their fellow heiress pull a one up on them, the twins looked at each other in the eyes, mentally planning what to do. They then grinned and nodded with a smile. The twins decided that they should also give Naruto some sort of congrats and each stood behind the blonde at either of his side.

Said blonde looked up and was almost drowned by the attack of the Hyuuga twins double breasts attack.

"How does this feel Naruto-kun?" They asked in a teasing manner as Hinata gently pulled the back of his head to her cleavage and Hanabi pressed her breasts against his left face.

Naruto didn't expect to girls to act on their emotion this soon. He did however smile at them. "I feel great girls." He answered honestly. "Thanks."

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru muttered as she rested her head unto her crush's right shoulder.

"Don't drop asleep, Shika-chan." Ami giggled. "The last thing you need to do is explaining to your mom how you got a chalk mark on your forehead.

The pineapple haired teen paled slightly. "Damn it."

"Uzumaki!" Kouga shouted, though he was but a few feet away from the small group.

"Naruto glanced at partner less Inuzuka. "What's wrong, Kouga?" He questioned calmly. As if he wasn't surrounded by a small some of kunoichis and getting glares from the majority of the male populace of the class.

"Get your hands of my woman." He demanded as he takes several steps trying to intimidate the blonde who could probably kill him.

Unless he turns traitor of course.

Or a sparring 'accident'.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as Kiba snarled at her fellow clansman. But she calmed down after her crush rubs her back affectionately. She sighed as she leaned more unto him and gave Kouga a glare.

"You see, Kouga." Naruto began as he shifted his shoulders to give Shikamaru a bit comfort for her neck. "You seem to think that Kiba-chan belongs to you. You think the heiress of your clan is nothing but an item that you can flaunt about?" He asked.

"Well she is my clansman." The male Inuzuka growled. "So of course I have some rights to her." He stated ignoring some of the KI's aimed at him.

Naruto simply stared at the blue eyed Inuzuka. "You're pathetic." He simply stated.

"Oh you think you're hot shit?"

"And if I am?" He stated giving Ami a small signal to calm down when he noticed that her nails were digging into the desk.

Kouga cracked his knuckles. "How about I show you?" He grinned as he whirled around and swung left foot for straight horse kick to the blonde's face. But the attack stopped as his foot was suddenly grabbed by a gloved female hand.

"I think you've demonstrated how much of a fool you are, Inuzuka." He heard the female that held his leg in place.

Said female has dark hair brown hair that reached her shoulder and coal black eyes. She wears a grey short sleeved shirt with a chunin flak jacket over it. Grey shin length pants with white med tape down to her ankles and dark blue shinobi sandals. On her back were four folded windmill shurikens and kunai pouch on her left thigh. She wears her hitai-ate over her forehead. "And I believe you should fix that mood of yours les you become the reason for your future teammate's deaths." She lectured as she turned to the Uzumaki. "As for you, Uzumaki-san. You're were wise enough to wait until the enemy strikes, but keep in mind that said enemy could use your game as an advantage." She said getting a nod from the blonde. "Good." She nodded as she released Kouga and turned to walk to front. "Everyone to your seats." She ordered as the genins (heiresses) begrudgingly return to their seats. "Now that I have everyone's attention." She started as she got the class to focus on her. "My name Senshou Tsubaki. I am here today to congratulate you on your succession to entering the ninja world. Let me tell you from now that the world is far bigger than our village. There will be missions rating from bodyguards to assassination then maybe for those that are unlucky; seduction."

"How is the last part unlucky?" A male genin asked.

"For starters the person could be an enemy kunoichi or shinobi who could kill you once she or he gets the information she needed from you." The chunin stated.

"Okay." He nodded meekly.

"Good." Tsubaki nodded as she pulled out a clip board from Kami knows where. "Now I'll call out the teams."

"Um, Tsubaki-sensei?" A kunoichi raised her hand.

"Yes." She answered.

"What happened to Mizuki-sensei?"

"Mizuki-san fought against a ninja that had attempted to go rouge after successfully stealing the Forbidden Scroll last night. Unfortunately the shinobi was strong, but with help Mizuki managed to kill the would-be rouge before he could've have escaped."

"Who helped, Mizuki-sensei?" Ami asked.

Tsubaki glanced at the purple haired kunoichi before answering. "That's classified. The same with the person that helped her." She added as she gazed at the future co-workers. "Now, no more interruptions." She ordered as she looked though the team lists and names. "You will in a team comprising of four maybe five genins and one jonin-sensei due to odd numbers of the graduates." She explained. "Team One..."

T.S.H.

"Team Seven..." Tsubaki announced. "Haruno Sakura."

The pinkette nodded in acceptance with a determent smile.

"Ookamiryuu Ami."

Ami grinned showing her small fanged teeth.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

A young man about fifteen humphed. He has black hair with a duck/chicken's pooch with two chin length bangs framing his face. He wears a short sleeved white kimono top that was opened showing his upper torso and medic wrapping around his eight pack abs. Black shin length pants with black tapes wrapped from his shin to his ankles along with black ninja slippers. Hanging loosely by his hip was a short katana in a black sheath and hilt. On the back of his shirt is the symbol of his clan; a fan with the top half red and the bottom half being white.

"Uzumak Naruto." The Jinchuuriki grinned.

"Your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team eight." Tsubaki continued. "Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hanabi sighed but nodded.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

The elder twin tsked. "Whatever." She muttered in displeasure noting that _both_ herself and her sister were not in Naruto's team.

'But there are always joint mission.' She thought.

"Inuzuka Kouga." Said male grinned.

'Fuck!' The twin heiresses mentally yelled with a frown.

"Aburame Shino." A teen about fifteen nodded silently. He wears a large dark grey overcoat with hood up over his brown spiked hair. He wears oval shaped goggled shades over his eyes and a nose high collar shirt under it. A small grey satchel was slung across his chest and hangs at his left side with his hitai-ate stitched to it. He wears black baggy pants and black shinobi sandals.

"And Inuzuka Kiba."

"Damn it." Kiba groaned.

"Your sensei will be, Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team nine is still in rotation. Team Ten. "Yamanaka Ino." The Yamanaka heiress nodded.

"Nara Shikamaru." The Nara heiress sighed and yawned a solemn 'troublesome'.

"Akamichi Chouji." Chouji smiled with the fact that he's in the same team with his crush.

"And Kurama Yakumo." A kunoichi about fifteen nodded. She has straw yellow hair with a fringe going from the middle of her forehead to her left temple and braided bangs framing her right face. She has light brown eyes and a wears a small yellow in the form of her clan symbol on the left of her hair. She wears a pink open yukata with a red shirt and mesh shirt under it. Under the yukata she wears a dark blue shorts that reaches just above her knees and cream healed slippers. Her hita-ate is worn as a clip on the right side of her head.

"You're jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

T.S.H.

Tsubaki put the clip board away and looked at the gathered genins. "Now that you know who your teammates and jonin sensei are; I'd suggest you get to know each other. We will now have a small recess of fifteen minutes. After that meet back here to meet your sensei."

"Hai, Tsubaki-sensei!" The class chorused.

Tsubaki nodded in acceptance. It still pains her for such young people to sacrifice their childhood in order to protect their village. She then walked out with a small smile on her face. She was ready to advice that a certain kunoichi should go up a rank.

The group of genins was sitting together with their teammates.

Naruto was relaxing until he felt someone sat on his lap. Opening his eyes expecting to see the Inuzuka heiress; he raised an eyebrow upon seeing the female Ookamiryuu member.

"I guess you don't like your seat?" He asked.

"Oh no." Ami giggled. "This seat is better than the old one." She commented as she wiggled her hips. She smiled to herself when the Kyuubi host grunted slightly.

"Will you please control your hormones, Ami." Sakura sighed as she sat at Naruto's left.

"You're just jealous that I got to sit on his lap this time." She stated.

"But you have a small ass." Sakura pointed out poking her own posterior. "While mine is bigger."

"And my breasts are bigger than yours." Was Ami's comeback raising her brown shirt showing her CC-cup wrapped bust and squeezed one.

"So what." Sakura huffed as she pulled her teammate's shirt down.

Sasuke simply stayed down on his seat with a light blush on his face. 'I wonder how...' He shook his head. 'No bad. Bad thoughts!"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, c'mon up here!" Sakura yelled.

The Uchiha huffed as he stood, slipped his hands into his pockets and walked all cool like to his teammates.

'Glad that Itachi and Okaa-san was on a mission 'that day'.' He thought. 'When I find the person that did this I'll shove my foot so far up the ass they'll need to pray to the Rikudo Senin to remove it.'

As he arrived he fluently sat to the blonde's right.

A bit too fluently.

"So we're a team, huh?" The Uchiha stated.

Naruto shrugged. "If you think of it that way, yes." Naruto replied holding Ami's waist so she could stop grinding on him. "So, Teme, how's it going?" He started.

"Could have been worse." He shrugged with a small smile.

"Hey, Shika you okay?" Chouji asked.

"I'm fine." The lazy heiress yawned. 'Just disappointed like the others that I didn't get to be in Naru-kun's team. Sakura and Ami are so lucky. Oh well, no use complaining over spoiled milk.'

Before Chouji can attempt to comfort his crush Shikamaru was suddenly held in a headlock by one Yamanaka Ino.

"Come on woman up." Ino said with a grin. "I'm kinda sad too." She admitted. "But that doesn't mean you gotta mope about it." The bleached blonde heiress smiled.

"Yamanaka-san is right." Yakumo stated as she neared the trio. "The last thing we need in a depressed teammate."

Shimarau nodded with a small smile. "Thanks guys." She addressed them.

"What are friends for?" Chouji chimed in.

"This is wrong." Hinata stated.

"This is very wrong." Hanabi agreed sitting at her twin's left.

"Tell me about it." Kiba grumbled as she sat at the older Hyuuga sibling's right. "I don't know what's worst. Being that asshole's teammates or the fact that Naruto's not in our team?"

"Both are very unfortunate." Hanabi replied.

"C'mon, ladies." Kouga tried. "Having a powerful alpha like me in your team can be very great." He grinned.

"Great at dying on our first mission." Hinata muttered.

"I can still hear you, Hinata-chan." Kouga singed tapping his right pointed ear.

"Good." She replied. "That was my intention. And don't address me with such formalities."

"Bitch." Kouga frowned at the elder sibling.

Shino simply sat beside Kouga silent as ever.

It's been about fifteen minutes and only the three genin teams remained. The front door opened and two people walked inside.

One was a man about his late twenties and dust tanned skin. He has light brown eyes and wears his Konoha hitai-ate over his forehead holding his dark hair up. He wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt and shin length pants combo with dark blue shinobi sandals. He also has a red scarf tied around his waist with the yellow colored kanji of fire in it. He wears a jonin flak jacket which he pulled an unlit cigarette from one of the pockets. He placed the cancer stick between his lips and looked through the class.

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma." He introduced himself. "Team ten with me." He said as he turned and leave.

Ino went and gave both Sakura and Ami a hug. "I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Sure." Ami nodded as Sakura waved her hand.

Shikamaru sighed as she gazed to her crush. "Hey, Naruto, Saturday can you help me with the deer again?"

"Sure, Shika-chan." Naruto smiled.

Asuma then took his team and left giving the kunoichi a nod and a smile.

Said kunoichi simply scoffed as she turned her head away from him.

'Must be an ex.' Was the thought of all the genins in the class.

The kunoichi has dark raven hair that looked unruly but yet exotic. She has blood red eyes with a purple ringed out line and light indigo pigment over her eyes. She wears a red sleeveless shirt with red and black wrapping around it until it reaches her thighs with the wrapping extending down to her left palm and black shin length shinobi pants along with dark blue shinobi slippers. Her hitai-ate is worn over her forehead with some of her hair framing the symbol of her village. She surveyed the class and immediately didn't like the way the male Inuzuka was eyeing her.

'Damn perverts.' She thought. "Team eight, with me." She addressed the class. When she saw the two Hyuuga heiresses, Inuzuka heiress and the male Inuzuka stood up, she mentally sighed.

The three heiresses looked to blonde Jinchuuriki and waved/winked good bye at him. Kouga simply gave a challenging glare at the blonde shinobi.

Kurenai took note of this is made a mental note to talk to her team. She then looked at the Jinchuuriki and noted the calm smile on his face despite Ami moving her hips a lot.

'I'll deal with this another time.' She thought as she walked away leading her team out.

"And it all leads down to us." Naruto sighed.

Three hours later.

"This is annoying." Sakura drawled while petting Kuroyuki.

"Tell me about it." Ami agreed. "Got some Jacks?"

"Go fish." Naruto sighed. "Got some nines?"

"Damn." The Uchiha cursed as he passes the three nines to the Jinchuuriki. "How the hell do you do this?" He asked with a huff.

"Luck of the devil I guess." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh, Ami has some queens." Ruby piped in.

"And the duck head got some sevens too." The fourth voice added.

"Have you no honor?" The sixth voice scolded the sisters.

"Meh, we're bored." The fourth replied as Ruby nodded quickly.

"Kids." The third sighed.

"Hey!" The kids yelled back.

"Alright Ami-chan, hand over those queens." The blonde said with a smile.

"Fuck it." She cursed as she gave all her cards to the Jinchuuriki. "You're too damn good, Uzumaki."

"I'm out too." The Uchiha sighed. "No way is Kami blessing you with this shit."

"Be happy you were playing for fun." Sakura told them. "You would've lost your money on the spot."

"She's right." Ami said remembering when the jinchuuriki cleaned out one of the small casinos in the village.

"Alright, let's play a different game." He suggested as he began to shuffle the cards.

But before he can score more wins the door opened. The team watched as a kunoichi stepped into the class; her face buried into an orange book making Sakura and Ami's eyebrow twitched as Sasuke's face flushed very slightly.

They can see that she has gravity defying white-grey hair. She wears a dark blue wrist length shirt with dark blue shin length pants that gave off her figure rather well. She wears an open jonin flak jacket so it would not suffocate her E-cup bust. She also has kunai holster on her left thigh and kunai pouch at right back pocket.

'She's bigger than us.' The females of team seven thought.

The kunoichi lowered the book to her chin showing that she has few strands of her hair between her eyes and a mask covering from the top of her nose to her chin. With her right eye being coal colored and the left is covered by her hitai-ate that was slanted over it.

"My first impression." She started. "Meh." She shrugged her shoulders getting a sweat drop from her future teammates.

"Meet me on the roof." She said as she mentally marked her book and poofed away.

"This is going to be a long day." Naruto sighed as he his teammates began their journey to the academy roof.

T.S.H.

Team seven sat on the small set of stairs while their jonin sensei leans against the railing. When she decided she'd read enough for the time being she placed her book in her weapon pouch and looked to her students with a calculated lazy eye.

"Good afternoon, team seven." She began. "Let us begin with an introduction."

"Ladies first." Naruto inclined his hand.

"Such a gentleman." Kakashi nodded. "Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are Icha Icha volumes, and my friends. My hobbies are reading Icha Icha collection, training and reading in public. My dislikes are rapists, closet perverts, and sexist shinobis thinking that they are better than kunoichis."

"Amen, sister." The pinkette and brunette nodded at that.

"My dreams." She paused. "I guess I would like to be married and a few little kids of my own." She admitted. "You're turn, Miss Pink."

"It's Sakura, Hatake-sensei." She frowned lightly as Ami giggled. "Anyway." She sighed. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are my friends and family and those I would consider special to me. My dislikes are arrogant assholes, ass kissers, fan girls, **(A/N: yes folks, Sakura trains in this fanfic)** and the majority of the civilian council save for my mom and aunt. My hobbies are studying, reading, training and practicing medical jutsus. My dream is to find the right guy that will respect me and piss my dad off." She finished with a grin as she glanced at the blonde teammate who simply snorted in good humor.

"Okay." The female Hatake nodded. "The girl with the purple bar codes."

"Ookamiryuu Ami. My likes are Naruto-kun, swords my family and my partner Kuroyuki. My dislikes are overly cooked steaks, guys that are all bark and no bite, and training too little. My hobbies are taking care of Kuroyuki and hanging with my friends. My future is to live long enough to find a man that will love me unconditionally." She smiled.

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, Blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself calmly. "My likes are ramen, steaks, canines, weapons, plants, those I consider my precious people and a lot more. My dislikes are the majority of the village for personal reasons, arrogant assholes, people that think their title will bring them whatever they want, and traitors. For my future plans I would like to be married and live a happy life with a large family and be the strongest in the Elemental Nation."

"I see." Kakashi nodded. "Alright little duckling, it's your turn.

Sasuke snorted. That was never the first. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are my mother, older sister, tomatoes, and my friends. My dislikes are the civilian council safe for Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kubiki, fan girls, and ass kissers. My hobbies are training, and gaining more experience. My future...no my mission is to bring the bastard that kill my clan to justice and make the Uchiha a valuable clan once again through future generations.

"It seems that I have a descent team on my side." She commented as she leaned off the railing and stood straight. "Alright, meet me at training ground seven later at five pm."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"For your genin test of course." Kakashi answered like it was nothing.

"But didn't we have the genin test already?" Ami asked shocked.

"You think changing you appearance, replacing yourself with an object and making fake clones will constantly save your lives? No. They won't. So therefore you will be going through my genin test." She explained.

"Hand it over." Naruto stated holding his hand out to his teammates.

The three other genin sighed as they pulled out their wallets and handed him fifty ryo each.

Kakashi raised a questionable eyebrow.

"We made a bet." Was all the three said prompting the jonin to nod.

"Alright, you're all dismissed." She said with a single eye smile and shunsined away.

"Well we got five hours to ourselves." Sakura sighed.

'Make it eight when she reaches late.' Naruto thought to himself.

T.S.H.

"Hey, Teuchi-Oji, how's it going? Three bowls of shrimp ramen and four bowls of beef ramen, please." Naruto greeted as he ordered his 'snack' from his favorite place.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." An old man about his late forties greeted with a welcoming and friendly smile as he sees the Jinchuuriki with his teammates. He has brown hair with signs of greys and a small paper hat over his head. He wears a large cream chef shirt with a white apron over it that reaches to his knees. Brown pants and brown dressed shoes. "How's my favorite customer doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"He's doing great." Naruto laughed as he sat at his spot; which has a direct view of the kitchen.

Ami sat at his right as Sakura sat at the blonde's left with Sasuke sitting next to the pinkette.

"So is this a double date or something the ramen owner asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"You could say that." Ami joked.

"We're actually here to celebrate becoming shinobi's of Konoha." Sakura clarified.

"I see." Teuchi smiled sadly at the four. "Kinda like Ayame."

"Hey now." Naruto tried to cheer up the owner. "We'll be good shinobi's just like her. Speaking of Ayame-nee." He asked looking around. "Where is she?"

"She's on a mission since last Tuesday with her team." The father replied.

"I see." Naruto nodded.

"Well then what would you three like?" He asked the other members of Team Seven.

"I would like to have a vegetable ramen, please." Sakura asked politely.

"Steak and beef ramen for me please. Oh, and some for Kuroyuki." Ami asked and added.

Teuchi looked at the little wolf cub. "Alright." He nodded with a small smile. "And you Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke's fine. And I would like to have one bowl of tomatoes ramen please with some chicken." He asked kindly.

"Alright." Teuchi nodded after he wrote the orders. "I'll bring you meals in few minutes." He announced as he made his way to the kitchen.

"So what's the plan?" Ami asked as she turned her seat.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "We just have to pass her test, right?"

"It's simple really." Sasuke applied. "We kick her ass and done."

"Only that we have to make a strategy first." Naruto added.

"Right." Sasuke sighed.

"This is a jonin we're up against." Ami added. "And she wanted the test the same day of our team assignment."

"Okay, so she wants to do the test at night." Naruto hummed. "Meaning it could be an infiltration mission."

"Or a black ops." Sakura added.

Sasuke nodded. "It could be those kinds of tests with a messed up twist. Not to mention she fought in the Third Shinobi War at the age of six and survived.

"True." Sakura replied nodding to that fact.

"That also means she has way more combat and tactical experience under her belt." Ami sighed.

"I didn't know she was wearing a belt." Sakura joked getting small laughs from her teammates.

"Foods up!" Teuchi announced as he came out with four medium sized bowls and one small one with steaming broth and sets them before his costumers. "I'll bring the rest of your meals, Naruto." The stand owner said as he turned back to his kitchen.

"Well guy and girls." Naruto started until her interrupted by a small bark. "And cubs." He added with small chuckle.

In sync the four shinobis in training took out their chop sticks, split them and held them ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

T.S.H.

Naruto was leaning against the wall with his close as he stretched his senses out with his close. He opted to wear full black since it will be near night. He wore a sleeveless shirt showing his tattoos/seals of his sentient weapons. His pants wore black and not overly tight and were tucked into is boots.

"Who ever thought that I would be here after you?" Ami said with a small chuckle.

The kunoichi wears a sleeveless backless top that just passed her breasts. Her pants reach above her knees and black med tape with white outlines down to her ankles. She wears black slippers with straw straps.

Kuroyuki was right beside her; wagging her tail.

"You ready?" She asked her teammate.

"As I ever can be." The Jinchuuriki replied.

"I guess I wasn't the only one thinking about changing for this test." Sasuke commented as he stepped on to the field. He wore a black short sleeved shirt and knee length pants combo. Dark shinobi slippers and white elbow warmers.

"Hey, guys." Sakura greeted as she neared her teammates. She wore more of a dark red to maroon tone colored clothing. A top shirt and knee length dark navy blue shorts over a mesh bodysuit. She opted to wear kunoichi slippers for stealth.

"Now that almost everyone's here, did you guys get to relax at least?" Naruto asked.

"I would have relaxed better if you were to come to my house when I asked you." Ami pouted.

"And to give your dad some ammunition when he hears about that?" Naruto raised an amused eyebrow.

Ami shrugged. "Meh. I'm practically an adult because of this." She thumbed her hitai-ate. "Plus I have an apartment to myself, so no worries."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. No worries."

"Well my dad was being a dick." Sakura sighed. "Oh how his little princess was going to be a murderer." She groaned. "How else am I supposed to defend my home, huh? Well at least my mom and aunt approved of my choice. They are both retired kunoichis but they can still kick ass." She grinned.

"My mother and sister were proud that I got through." Sasuke said with a small smile.

The group then relaxed with Naruto sitting against a tree and Ami leaning against his left and Kuroyuki pounced on his lap to get comfortable. Sakura sitting a few inches away from the pair as Sasuke leaned again the tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

Three hours later, night.

Kakashi arrived in a whirlwind of leaves. "Yo." She greeted with a smile and her right hand rose in a greeting manner.

"You're late, Hatake-sensei." Was the chorused greeting from her genin team minus Ami.

"Ami-chan, sensei's here." Naruto lightly nudged the brunette awake as he pat Kuroyuki awake.

"Wazzat?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and she as well as her wolf cub yawned in sync.

'Cute." Was the absent thought of the team.

"Alright." Kakashi clapped her hands gaining her future team's attention. "You test is simple." She said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out to shiny items. The small group heard a few jingles.

"Bells?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." The female Hatake nodded as she smiled behind her mask. "The test is simple." She began as she tied the two bells to her right side. "Get the bells from me and you pass."

"But there are only two bells." Ami pointed out.

"Right again, pup." Kakashi replied. "Originally I wanted two students for my team, but Sandaime-sama wanted me to take the regular amount and make the test as I see fit. That means only two of you will be my students and the others will either be sent back to the academy or be removed from the shinobi program." She said smiling at the genins wide eyed expression. "Now you have to come at me with the intent to kill." She as she stepped back into the darkening woods, her figure fading into the shadows. "And one more thing. There's a sixty-six percent chance of failing." She then vanished into the woods. "Begin." Her voiced echoed through the field.

"Alright guys." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "You know what to do?"

The three teammates nodded and they leaped at three different directions.

T.S.H.

Kakashi was standing on a tree branch that supports her weight and was leaning against a tree while reading her orange book.

"Oh Noriko, you really know how to make Jokan moan." She giggled perversely.

"Really, sensei?" Naruto questioned as he landed a few branches away from her.

Kakashi simply glanced from her book for a moment and went right back to reading. "I assumed that you would be hiding for at least ten more seconds." She stated.

The Uzumaki simply shrugged. "I was getting impatient."

"And what of the others?" Kakashi asked turning a page and giggled at the first few lines she read.

"Don't worry about that." And with that the Jinchuuriki leaped at the jonin.

The jonin ducked under the swinging left leg. She sighed at the way the character was preparing the intercourse. 'Such a shame.' She mentally commented as she leaped back avoiding another kick to her temple. 'I didn't think Naka was such a beginner in the bed.' Her attention was taking from her book as soon as she saw a glint of metal in the moonlight aimed at said literature. She quickly mover her book out of harm's way and grab the hand that almost ended the book she hasn't finished yet.

"I figured that would get you attention." Naruto smiled as the kunoichi's slightly narrowed eye.

"That wasn't very nice, Naruto." She scolded lightly.

"Yeah well letting your guard down isn't nice either." He scolded at the same manner.

The Hatake raised her hidden eyebrow. "Oh." Until she felt a presence behind her. She quickly pulled the blonde haired genin and shoved him to whoever was behind her. To her impression it was a second Naruto with two kunai in each hand that crashed by the blonde missile. 'Impressive.' She commented. 'He can use shadow clones.'

The two blondes groan as they stood up. "You okay?" The non-armed one asked.

"By back kinda itches." The other admitted.

The first blonde snorted. "Well that's what you get for hitting a tree back first."

"Yeah well let's see how you like it." The second blonde retorted.

"Sorry, sorry." The first laughed lightly.

Kakashi was amused when the two suddenly looked to her with a serious expression. 'Best be ready, I guess.' She thought as she slipped her book into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. 'Let's see what you can do, Uzumaki. Show me that you are as determined as them.' She thought then she suddenly thrust her kunai back and felt that the steel impaled flesh.

"Well damn." She heard behind her and a plume of smoke erupted around her.

The two blondes flinched when they received the clone's memory. 'Vicious.' They thought as one. When the smoke dissipated the kunoichi was gone.

"Well that went better than I thought." The first replied as he looked to the second.

"I guess." The second replied as he formed the ram hand seal. "Good luck, Boss." The clone proofed away.

Naruto nodded to himself already picking up his sensei's scent.

T.S.H.

Kakashi was walking through the dark path of the woods. "I won't be able to read to see how Mushiha and Kanato proclaimed their love to each other after defeating the evil Arumoti." She sighed. She leaped out of the way just as a horde of shurikens and kunai pierced the ground where she stood. "Oh my." She said in fake shock placing her hand over her masked mouth. She then pulled out a kunai and instantly threw it to some rustling bushes. She saw a figure leaped out and landed a few feet away from her. "So the great Uchiha graces me with his presence." She said in mock flourish tone. "What of your teammates?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "They'll simply hold me back. I can take you on myself." He claimed as he leaped to the jonin.

"Lesson one:" The older veteran said as she blocked a high heel kick to her neck. "Taijutsu." She grabbed the young Uchiha and threw him to a tree.

Sasuke right himself to plant his feet into the bark and launched himself at the kunoichi.

"Taijutsu comes in many ways and forms. It also the art of hand to hand combat in the shinobi world" Team seven's sensei started her lecture as she avoided the Uchiha rocket and leaped back as he swung his leg to knock her down. "Even unarmed, a ninja is still dangerous if he or she can use his or her body to attack." She swung her leg high, but the duck haired boy bent back and hefts his left foot up. "Defend." She continued as she swung her palm down to stop the foot and held it in a firm grip. Sasuke quickly swung his body to the right getting out of the white haired jonin's grip and swinging his right leg to the kunoichi's mid-section. "And counter." She added as she quickly jabbed the younger shinobi's thigh before leaping back once again and took her book out to continue reading.

Sasuke felt like his muscle around his thigh cramped with an electric jolt as he fell to the ground. He tried to move but they twitched and cramped more causing the black haired teen to grit his teeth in pain.

"Taijutsu also comes in different styles referred as ken (fist) that are used to either incapacitate, crippled, counter of even kill the opponent." The kunoichi continue to lecture as she flipped through another page of her book. "For example the Hyuuga clan using their Jyuuken (Gentle fist). A fellow jonin I know uses the Goken (Strong fist). The Uchiha clan's Intaséputaken (Interceptor fist). The Hatake house's Ikazuchiken (lightning fist). A taijutsi that my father invented" She said as she raised her unoccupied hand to let some raiton chakra course through her fingertips like a tazer. "Now I'm going to check on the other two." She said as she walked away from the struggling Uchiha.

"Get back here and fight me!" He yelled loud enough for the kunoichi to hear. He sighed as he laid there. "You know." He began as he can no longer sense the jonin's presence. "You can help me out now."

"I know." Naruto replied cheekily as he reached to his teammate and placed his hand on thigh unknowingly making him blush at the contact, and send a small pulse of chakra to dissipate the electrical disturbance in the Uchiha's thigh.

There we go." Naruto nodded at his work. "Need help getting up?"

"That would be thoughtful for the blonde gentleman." The Uchiha joked.

"Holy shit you made a joke." Naruto stated in fake shock as he pulled up the Uchiha.

"Very funny, Uzumaki." Sasuke replied dryly as he dust off his clothes. "Let's go get the other two."

"Right."

T.S.H.

Sakura sighed as she looked up to the crescent moon. "This blows." She muttered.

"I know what you mean Haruno-san." She heard a voice behind her.

The pinkette turned just in time to see silver haired kunoichi finish a set of hand signs. "Next lesson: Genjutsu. Goodluck". She said at the pinkette now glazed eyes.

Start genjutsu

Sakura shook her head as she looked around the area. "Where?" She asked aloud as she watched where her sensei was. "Must have run off somewhere." She then stood up. "I should check on the-"

"AAAAAH!" A female voice screamed in pain.

The pinkette moved quickly to see what screamed like that. 'I see a clearing.' She thought as she leaped through the small bushes. The sight before her froze her in the spot. Her knees began to tremble and her eyes watered. "N-No." She mumbled.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." A male voice said in a sickening kind voice. He wears a white shirt with a brown robed jacket over it and cream pants with slippers under his feet. He has dark rose pink hair that shaped out like a five pointed star. Side burns that reaches to his chin and dark green eyes. In his hand was held a bloodied knife.

Sakura then noted the muted crying in her shocked state. Her eyes traveled to the source of the voice and she gasps at what she saw.

A woman about her early thirties was tied to a pole similar to the ones seen in the training grounds. She has light pink hair that short with a braid over her left forest green eye the right being swollen from a blow if the black mark was indication. She wore a torn short showing her bare DD-bust and pale skin to the world. Her pants torn showing her womanhood and blood flowed down her thighs.

"Oba-chan?" The younger pinkette whimpered at the sight of her aunt. 'This has to be an illusion.' She though frantically. She was about to release it until the older man cut of her concentration.

"Well she was better than your mother." The man commented snidely. "To bad she's not here anymore."

"What did you do?" Sakura gritted her teeth forgetting to release the genjutsu.

"Oh nothing really." The man replied as he stepped aside.

A blonde woman was tied to a pole next to the sobbing pinkette. She wore a bloodied white qipao with three red vertical circles on it. Pink shorts and broken kunoichi sandals. Her hair was messy and muddy and caked with tried blood. Her qipao was cut open with a kanji of _'demon loving whore' _carved into her stomach.

"I just gave her a tattoo." He grinned at his handy work.

"Sakura!"

End genjutsu.

The pinkette gasps with tears streaming down her face. She looked around in shock and started to hyperventilate.

"Sakura-chan." The voice called her name again. "Snap out of it." He shook her lightly causing the pinkette to look into a pair of royal purple eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, it's me." The blonde replied soothingly.

"I." She began. "I knew it was an illusion. But it felt so...so..."

"Real?" Sasuke questioned getting a nod from the pinkette.

Sakura then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm okay." She nodded.

"You sure?" Naruto asked the pinkette.

"I'm good." She assured her teammates with a determined look.

Sasuke nodded as he looked around. "We got to fine Ami and bring our notes together." He advised.

The other two nodded and three leaped off to search for the fourth teammate.

T.S.H.

Ami ducked from a flash of silver aimed for her head. She drew her kunai and met the second clash of the metallic blade that was aimed for her side.

"Kenjutsu." Kakashi started as pressed her tanto down to the younger kunoichi. "Is a sword used by those that practice the blades of which they wield." The one eyed jonin then pushed the Ookamiryuu member a few feet away. "The kenjutsu arts come in different styles depending on the weapon they wield. A katana for example can be used to execute various styles of swordsmanship." She then channeled chakra through her blade as Ami threw a few kunai's at the jonin. Said jonin simply bat the throwing weapons away and was instantly before the purplette. "Certain blades can be used in better ways by channeling chakra through them. You are also able to channel elemental chakra through the metal." She demonstrated by allowing the chakra flow to spark electricity. "You can also develop your own elemental kenjutsu if you want." She explained further as she raised her blade. _"Rai-kenjutsu: Hauringu inu (Lightning sword release: Howling dogs."_

The older kunoichi swung her tanto down and a bolt of lightning that took the shape of a dog rushing right towards Ami, howling along the way.

'Shit!" Was her last thought before she was suddenly jerked from her position and was on tree.

'This is the second time I had to save someone from a blade.' Naruto commented as he held Ami in his arms. "You okay Ami-chan?" He asked.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun." Ami replied with small tinged of heat on her face.

"Impressive, Uzumaki-kun." Kakashi commented as she sheeted her tanto and it poofed away. "If you continue the way you're going; it might just be the two of you that'll become my students." She nodded until she felt a small animal bite her leg. "Hm?" She looked down and saw Kuroyuki biting her. "So you've been waiting until I had guard down, huh?"

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball jutsu."_ She heard before she felt intense heat heading right towards her.

The jonin quickly leaped out of the way from a cart size fireball as she heard "Shannaro!" Before she felt a fist slammed into her back. The jonin's lone eye widen before she was replaced by a log that shattered under the force of the airborne pinkette.

The older woman was then behind the Uchiha; her hand pose to strike the back of his neck to knock him out. But the Uchiha saw that coming and ducked under her swipe and immediately reached out for the bells. Kakashi seeing this instantly leaped back; the fingers slightly touching the musical items. 'They're good.' She mentally commented. 'A bit too good.' She added as she twirled just as Ami threw a kunai at her left just above her waist. 'Damn.' She whistled mentally as she quickly caught the bells just by the strings. But just as the kunai whizzed past the jonin, Sasuke caught the weapon and swung as a wide arc aimed at the Jonin's left shoulder. Kakashi maneuvered away from the swipe by turning and then sending a straight horse kick to the Uchiha's gut. And again she quickly changed her position just as Sakura came down with a heavy axe drop from above.

_"Sakura no Tokimeki ! (Cherry blossom crush!)" _She as her as her chakra shrouded heel made contact with the now vacant ground. The jonin, the Ookamiryuu member, the Uchiha, and the Jinchuuriki stare in shock at the pure destruction of the attack the pinkette would have landed on the veteran kunoichi.

"That was…dangerous." Naruto commented standing beside the one eyed kunoichi who nodded in agreement. "So…" He dragged on as he eyed her clenched hand that held the bells. "Can we have the bell, please?"

Kakashi actually looked at the younger assassin to be with a 'WTF' look. "Nope." She eyed smile.

"Well damn." The blonde snapped his finger as he exploded in a plume of smoke.

'Shit.' The jonin mentally cursed herself. 'I should get out of here before-' but her sentence was cut short when she felt three blades aimed at her neck and her hands was slapped, thus releasing her grip on the bells.

The small smoke was blown away by a small breeze showing Naruto, Sasuke, and Ami holding their kunai in a triangular formation around the jonin's neck while Sakura held out the two bells showing that she was the one that took them.

"We won sensei." Ami grinned as Kuroyuki barked in agreement.

The Hatake kunoishi sighed. 'I guess they did.' She accepted. "Congratulations." She smiled. "You pass. All of you." She finished with an eye smile.

"Just like that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow he and the teammates placed their weapons away.

"Well the lesson of the tests was teamwork." Kakashi explained as she pulled out her trusty orange book. "At first I thought that you would be taking me on your own thinking that I'll be easy to take on. Turns out you four are well qualified for this team." She said as she raised her left hand and gave a thumbs up. "Team seven is now an official team."

The group cheered with Ami hugging Naruto, pressing herself against him and Sakura giving Sasuke a high five.

"Now team seven. Tomorrow will be an off day for you so you can relax. Thursday we will begin you missions." She added offhand as she flipped a page. "Good work everyone, and good night." With that she used her shunshin to warp home.

The Uchiha looked to his teammates. "Well I'll be going home." He gave a two finger salute as he turned to walk to the Uchiha compound.

"I'll see you guys Thursday." Sakura smiled as she followed the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, wait up. We live in the same direction." She shouted after the retreading Uchiha.

"Care to walk me home, Naruto-kun?" Ami asked with Kuroyuki whimpering.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, Ami-chan." He agreed as the purplette wrapped her arms around his.

"Lead the way, Hige-kun (Whiskers)." Ami giggled.

T.S.H.

One month later

In the forest a black blur was seen shifting through bushes and shrubs. The figure was imposing with four strong legs, deep brown fur and sharp dark eyes. Said figure was looking around the small clearing hoping that it finally got away from _that_ woman. But unfortunately, this beast will once again be sent back to that hell.

"This is Kitsune here." A male voice said from a small earpiece. "I have the target in my visual."

"Karasu (Raven) here, I'm also in position." Another male voice said.

"Hanabira (Petal) is in position awaiting instructions." A female voice reported.

"This is Beta and Cub and we see the target in position." A second female voiced followed by a soft bark.

"Alright." An older female said through the small speakers of the four. "How close are you, Kitsune?" She asked since he was the first to report.

"About three feet with target's back to me." He replied.

"Everyone, wait for my signal." Was the command and the four complied.

...

...

...

"Now!"

As the ordered was given a red blur shot from the bushes towards the beast. Said beasts hissed at the being that dared disturbed its path.

"Got ya!" Naruto declared as he held a brown cat in his arms said cat was purring as its ears were scratched. "We gotta stop meeting like this."

"All this for a cat?" The sixth voice deadpanned.

"And what's so bad about cats?" The fourth voice questioned with an edge in her tone.

"Oh nothing much." The sixth replied.

"Girls, please don't fight." Naruto asked politely.

"Sorry." The two said as one albeit the sixth said with a bored tone.

'I gotta get used to this.' The blonde thought as he saw his teammates and sensei walking towards him.

"Does she have a red ribbon on her left ear?" The jonin sensei asked.

Sakura studied the purring cat. "Red ribbon confirmed." The pinkette nodded. "This Shijimi-sama's pet cat Tora."

"Damn that thing's a pain in the ass." Ami growled softly not wanting to wake up the cat.

The last thing she wants to do is hunt this...beast...for another four hours.

"Alright, let's go report to Hokage-sama." The silver haired kunoichi said.

T.S.H.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was known by few titles. 'Kami no Shinobi' due to knowing, creating, and mastering all the jutsu of his nation. 'Sarugaki' due to his boss summon's constant reminder of how much of a fool he was in his much younger days. And 'Jigoku kara rojin (Old man from Hell)' due to giving the newly instated genins a D-rank mission with a big smile on his face.

The hokage is a man about his mid-sixties with dirt tanned skin and a liver spot under his left eye. His eyes are a light toned brown that shows both knowledge and power. He wears a kage robe that is red with linings and a white squared hat with a red corner bearing the yellow kanji of fire on it. He took a puff of his trusty pipe and blew a small stream of smoke from his nostrils.

"Well it seems that the genin batch this time seems to be more encouraged than I thought they would be." He commented with a chuckle.

'Maybe because you leak some KI while saying the reason for D-rank mission.' Mizuki though as she stood beside her village leader wearing a jonin flak jacket.

The door opened and team seven walk inside.

"Team seven reporting in with Tora the cat, Hokage-sama." The jonin bowed and handed the whitette jonin the completed task.

"Thank you, team seven." The village overseer nodded with a friendly tone as began to look through the scrolls.

"Oh thank you for bringing my sweet Tora-chan for me!" A portly woman dress in a royal silk garbs and jewels pronounced in glee waking the poor cat from its slumber.

Said cat screeched as it was taken by the blonde's Jinchuuriki's grasps and its furry face smothered against woman's flabby cheeks.

Team seven began to mentally offer a prayer to the soon to be deceased cat.

"Um, excuse me, Shijimi-sama." Naruto questioned respectfully gaining the large woman's attention and allowing the cat to breath.

"Yes, young man?" She questioned sweetly.

"Would it be better if you try to be a bit gentler to Tora?"

Shijimi thought of this for a while. "I don't see why not." She mumbled under her breath. She did realize that the more she smother (squeezed the life out of) Tora that the cat does leave. She then gently pets her cat. Tora flinched thinking that her head would get squished, but then realize that her owner was PETTNG her. She purred into the touch and snuggled more into her mistress' hold.

"Thank you, young man." She said in earnest.

"You're very welcome." Naruto replied.

The woman then proceeds to leave the room and almost bumped into team eight. Mainly Kouga.

"Hey watch it you f-" He was immediately shut by Kurenai's hand over his mouth.

"Fantastic lady." The jonin sensei said with a nervous look in her eyes when the Daimyo's wife glared lightly at the genin.

"I allow this slip up to pass, Yuhi-san." Shijimi said still petting Tora.

"Have a safe trip back to the palace, Shijimi-sama" Kurenai bowed.

The woman gave a curt nod and made her way to her home. As soon as the woman was out of sight and hearing range Kouga got a smack up his head by his clan heiress after team eight's sensei removed her hand.

"And this is what we meant by you having a dumb ass big mouth." She growled.

"Hey, she nearly rolled over me." He shot back.

"Ignoring my foolish teammate's attempt to woe my other teammate; we have completed our mission, Hokage-sama." Hinata stated as she handed the older shinobi the rolled up scroll. She then looked to blonde Jinchuuriki and smiled. "Well hello there, Naruto-kun." She greeted.

"Hey, Hina-chan." The blonde greeted back. "Hanabi-chan, Kiba-chan, Shino."

"Hello, Hubby." Kiba greeted as she sauntered towards her crush, but was intercepted and passed by the younger Hyuuga twin.

"To slow, Kiba-san." She teased leaning unto Naruto's left as her twin flanked his right, both sisters pressing their assets against his arms.

Kiba as well as Ami growled. Sakura huffed. Kurenai and Mizuki sighed. Shino remained silent. Kouga snarled at the supposed Omega in his turf. Kakashi simply giggled perversely. Sasuke just snorted.

"Now that Naruto has gotten the attention from his little harem." The oldest shinobi in the room joked. "Let's see what new missions I can get you." He wondered as he pulled out a few scrolls and read them out. "The Inuzuka asked if you can help clean out their kennels. The Akamichi's asked if it possible to clean the kitchen since the dish washers quit. Oh there's the baby sitting of the-"

"That's it!" Kouga shouted. "I came here to do a C-rank and damn it I will get one!"

"Watch your tone genin." Mizuki hissed reaching for her fuma shuriken.

"Now, now, Mizuki-san." The hokage tried to defuse the situation. "Hatake-san, how many D-ranks did your team complete?"

"About sixty seven, Hokage-sama." The jonin replied

The Kage nodded. "And of your team, Yuhi-san?"

"My team has accomplished fifty three D-ranks, Hokage-sama." The ravenette replied.

"Good." He nodded in acceptance. "Bring in the client, Tenryo-san."

The newly ranked jonin nodded and went to retrieve the client.

They only had to wait for a few minutes until Mizuki returned with an elder man about his late fifties to early sixties. He wears a brown shirt and short pants combo with a straw hat hanging on his back from the strings showing his grey spiked hair and a short grey goatee. He sported a blush on his face and a bottle of sake in his hand indicating that he was well in way to hangover land.

"Your mission is simple really." The hokage said gaining the nine youths attention. "Tazuna-san wants to be guarded while he builds and finishes the bridge he's constructing back in Nami no Kuni. This will be your first C-rank mission."

"You're sending a bunch of kids to look after me?" The old man said with doubt in his coal black eyes. "We gotta ponytail boy, two blind girls, a guy that dresses like a drug dealer, a chick with a coat with an oversized dog, a whiskered blonde, a girl and her puppy, a pink haired girl and some duck haired guy."

"I assure you Tazuna-san." Kakashi said placing a hand on the bridge builder's shoulder. "Both our teams are enough to face off bandits of the likes." She then turned to her team who were glaring at the old man. "Besides we are trained killers. And we might have taking your words the wrong way, I pray your soul reaches Kami-sama." She patted his shoulder as he watched his face paled in understanding. "Meet us at the west gate in a half hour." She said before she shunshined away.

"You are a very fortunate man, Tazuna-san." Kurenai added. "It's not nice to judge a book by its cover. Team eight will meet us at the same location. And don't be late." She nodded to her village leader and shushined as well.

Thirty minutes later.

The nine genins, one wolf cub, one large dog, one jonin and one client were waiting at the gates for a certain one eyed kunoichi.

"Yo." The silver haired kunoichi greeted shocking her genin team.

"You're...actually on time?" Ami asked in shock as he pink haired friend simply stared agape.

"Well I never." Kakashi mock frowned at her purple haired student as she whipped out her book earning a disapproving look from her fellow kunoichi.

"Well since we're all here." Naruto started as he looked to the open area ahead of his home village.

Kakashi nodded and glanced to the small group. "Naruto's right. Alright everyone into position. Kurenai-san and myself will be at the front. Kouga, Kiba, and Akamaru will be behind us. Naruto and Sasuke will be flanking Tazuna-san. Hinata and Hanabi will be behind them as Sakura, Ami, Kuroyuki, and Shino cover the rear." She watched as the group nodded. "Alright. Naruto make a small group of clones to search ahead of us just in case we have to handle some bandits that would wait to ambush." She advised

"And just what the hell can the Dobe do?" Kouga questioned with a snort. "All his clones always come out poor looking and out of style just like him."

Naruto grinned and set two half tiger seals and crossed them in a plus. _"Kagebunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)."_

After a large puff of smoke appeared about twenty Naruto copies. The purple eyes blonde demon container grinned at Kouga's gob smacked expression.

'All those Naruto-kuns.' Were the thoughts of the younger kunoichi as a bit of drool leak from their lips an a small trickle of blood from their nose. The girls quickly wiped their noses in unison and mentally added that to their future fantasy list.

The male Inuzuka member quickly regained his smug look and walked towards one of the copies. "So they look alive. Big deal." He said as he was about to poke it assuming that his hand will go through it. But to his surprise he actually felt the clone.

The blonde copy grinned as its creator's fellow nin. "Didn't know you swung that way, Kibbles." He jabbed.

Kouga instantly lashed out his leg at the clone. Said clone simply avoided the limb in order not to be forcefully dispelled.

"Temper, temper." The copy chided as the other copies plus the original chuckled.

"Alright guys in line." Naruto ordered as the clones quickly stood in to wide line of six. "I want you to go ahead and scout the area to check for ambush. Dispel if you see anything that does not belong in the immediate area."

"Osu!" The clones salute and sashed in several direction.

"Impressive, Uzumaki-san." Shino nodded to blonde.

"Practice makes perfect." The blonde grinned.

"How are you able to make real clones, dobe!?" Kouga shouted.

"I found out I have an abnormally large chakra reserve which in turn gives me a shit job of making just normal bunshins. So I went to Jiji to see if he can help me out."

"So under Hokage-sama's permission Naruto was allowed to learn the kage bunshin no justu."

"Well, let me learn it too." Kouga practically ordered.

"A technique like that splits your chakra between yourself and the summoned bunshin." Kurenai stated. "The technique is so taxing that the most a well-trained jonin or even ANBU can create is about twelve minimum. Any more than that you die from chakra exhaustion."

"So how the hell can he make so much and not even look winded?" Kouga asked glaring at the grinning blonde.

"I'm just that bad ass." The blonde shrugged.

"Alright everyone in position." Kakashi ordered as the group began their way to Nami no Kuni."

T.S.H.

"Sorry repeat that again, Hatake-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Those that break the rules are trash, but those that abandoned their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi repeated what she said. "It was a life lesson sentence that I learned from a teammate during the third shinobi war." She stated.

"Nice." Ami commented. "I'll think I'll hold that to heart."

"You better." The older kunoichi mock glared at the purple haired teen.

Naruto chuckled as he surveyed the area. 'So this is the spot that three of my clone dispelled when they passed the area?'

"Hatake-sensei". Naruto whispered low enough for the jonin to hear.

The silvered haired woman looked to her blonde purple eyed student and watch as he nodded his head to a direction. She looked ahead and noted a small puddle wide enough for a person to fit in before them.

'Strange. It hasn't rained in weeks and there's suddenly a puddle of water." Kurenai noted.

Ami sniffed two scents coming from the puddle as Kuroyuki growled.

Shino allowed some of Kikaichu insects to crawl down his pants legs and let them borrow into the soft ground.

Sakura cracked her knuckles as Sasuke stealthily pulled out a kunai.

Kuerani was gathering chakra to perform a genjutsu as the Hyuuga twins activate their blood lines as veins bulge at the sides of their faces. Kiba's appearance gained a feral look as Akamaru's fur spiked slightly.

Kouga was just taking in the scenery, but still was ready.

Tazuma looked around nervously.

A soon as the two jonins pass the puddle a lengthened chain that looked a long assortments of shurikens linked together burst out of the water and wrapped around to the older kunoichis.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed.

"Team seven and eight! Take the client an-!"

But before the red eyes beauty could've finished her sentence they were pulled into the water and it bursts into a red shower of blood and gore.

The genins gasps at how their senseis went through such a brutal death.

The now red puddle bubbled for a few moments until and two figures leaped out of it and landed before the group. Both wear clothing of black body suit with grey facemasks over the nose and mouths with a cloth round their chins only showing their coal eyes and partly tanned skin. The one to the left was slightly muscled and wore a single horned Kirigakure hitai-ate with a scar through the symbol showing that he is nuke-nin from said hidden village. His right hand wore fingerless black gloves while his left hand wore a large silver clawed glove with curved blades and a sharp tip.

The one to the right has a more flexible built than the other, but still stood at the same height. He also wears the same way as the other save for his hitai-ate having two horns protruding at the corners. His left hand wore fingerless gloves as his right hand wore the matching gloves of the left one.

Both clawed gauntlets are linked by the chain.

"Two down." The one horned ninja growled.

"One two go." The other added as both dashed towards the genins.

Sasuke moved quickly by throwing a shuriken and kunai at the chain as Sakura punch the ground sending a small fissure to throw the rushing nin off balance. While Naruto created more clones to keep an eye on the client. The Hyuuga twins rushed at the two Kiri nins to incapacitate them.

The kunai managed to lodge the chain into a tree behind the duo. They jerked and the one horned man looked back at the cause.

"Split!" The two horned one ordered as the chains detached from the gauntlets and the rushed to the genin once again.

"I'll get the old man, you handle the kids." The other ordered as he raised his clawed gauntlet.

"No problem."

Kiba rushed forward with Akamaru by her side. _"Gatsuga (Fang over Fangs)."_ She yelled as both her and her ninken started rotate to the point they looked like tornadoes of claws and fangs.

The two horned one leaped over the Inuzuka's combo move. "Too easy."

"You're right." Sasuke replied soaring next to his with leg swinging to his side.

The older missing nin managed to avoid the midair attack and was about to stab the gauntlet into him. He was then sent to the ground hard by a heavy kick from Kouga after the Inuzuka leaped over Sasuke.

The two males landed on the ground, both grinning.

The one horned Kiri-nin was having problems by passing the two Hyuuga heiresses. He was avoiding their finger jabs and palm thrust to best of his ability. He noted that he was moving slower and felt himself getting weaker. He was about to perform some one handed seals until the small wolf leaped to him. He ducked under the attack.

"Nice try." He taunted as he leaped back just as the twins attempted deliver a kick to him. He was about to continue his taunts until her felt two kunais to his neck.

"Moving now would be a bad idea." Naruto advised with a clone behind the nuke nin.

"Oh? I don't need to move." The captured nin grinned behind his breathing mask.

"The client!" Naruto yelled just as a copy of the two horned nin leaped from foliage and went straight to Tazuna. Only to be cut down by Ami using a katana.

"Done." She grinned as she saw the copy burst into a puddle of water.

"Fuck." The two horned nin groaned as he was about to pull himself off the ground, but forced back down by a sandal.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said with her right foot planted in the Kiri nin's back while reading her ever present book.

"Hatake-sensei's always has to make some kind of entrance." Sakura murmured.

"We'll take it from here, Naruto." Kurenai said as she landed from a branch and preformed some hand.

Naruto dispelled the clone and stored his kunai as soon as he saw glazed look in ex-Kiri nin's eyes.

"So who are those two?" Kiba asked as neared her group.

"These are the Oni Kyoudai (Demon Brothers) chunin-rank missing nins from Kirigakure. Their names are Gozu and Meizu. Good work with you teamwork by the way." Kakashi replied dragging the unconscious nin.

"So which one is which?" Sakura asked.

"Doesn't matter." Kakashi shrugged after placing her book away and glared at the bridge builder. "You almost cost me my students, Tazuna-san by lying about what you needed. You were obviously the target."

Tazuna winced as all of the ninjas, large dog and small wolf looked at him.

"So what _is_ the real reason not paying for a higher ranked mission?" Kurenai asked after tying the two missing nins to a tree with ninja wires.

The old bridge builder sighed. "I had no choice but to lie." He began.

"Humor me." The female Hatake said.

"Nami no Kuni is really down in their economic system. It got a lot worst since Gato took over the shipping company and monopolies his way through the water routes. He's practically sucking us dry of everything. The only thing that could stop him that if I finished the bridge and connect it to the main land. If I get through with that Gato's rein is done." He then went on his knees and pressed his forehead to the dirt ground and began to sob. "I don't care how much we have to pay after wards, but please help us. The shop owners are being over charged every week and women are being taken from their husbands even if we do pay them. Some of them were even raped and we couldn't do anything about it! Please! I beg you!"

Kakashi sighed. "So what do you guys think?" She asked looking at her students.

"I say we help 'em out." Naruto was the first to reply. "I mean if we turn our backs to a person in need we be no better the scums at Nami." He said with the female voices agreeing with him.

"I agree with Naruto-kun." Ami added. "The last thing I want on my mind are the 'what if' scenarios that would run through my head if I backed out of this." Kuroyuki barked in agreement.

"I'm in too." Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Let's show that asshole what we can do."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled. "No way am I backing down. Can't be the only one doing all the work." He joked.

Kurenai nodded at team seven and she turned to her students. "What about you five?" She asked them.

"I'm going of course!" Kiba grinned with Akamaru barking in agreement. "No way I'm leaving you guys do all the work. We Inuzuka's stay by partners no matter what."

"I will also be going." Shino stated. "It will be illogical to abandon these people in their great time of need." He stated.

"We're going too." The Hyuuga twins stated as one.

"I'm in." Kouga shrugged. "I get to kick some more asses that way."

"Thank you." Tazuna said in absolute joy as he slowly raised his head. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this."

"Well." Kakashi sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "Since we met some missing nins this mission's been bumped up to a B maybe A rank depending if we meet a higher ranked missing nin." Kakashi warned the group, getting nods of understanding from them. "Alright, everyone." Kakashi said as she turned and looked at the distance ahead. "Let's continue this mission."

T.S.H.

The small group just came off two small row boats that were being guided by a rower and his wife. They thanked them and hoped that they got a safe return trip. They accepted the words and prayed that they stop Gato's tyranny.

"That is a pretty bad ass bridge." Kouga complimented with a grin. "Bet I can make one better than that. It'll be named after yours truly of course." He grinned smugly.

"The shitty dog." Hinata wondered. "Yeah that sounds about right." She nodded with her twin giggling.

"Watch it you two." Kouga said from his position in the group.

Ami's ear twitched. "Naruto-kun." She called to the front.

Naruto nodded hearing the near soundless rustle and tossed a kunai at the direction.

The group tensed as they saw the blonde shinobi walked to foliage and was almost not surprised what he saw. A small white rabbit twitching in fear due to kunai was dangerously close to its head.

"Well damn." The Uzumaki muttered as he pulled the little one from the ground.

"Naruto you asshole, what the hell was that!" Kouga yelled.

"Well it's a rabbit obviously." The Jinchuuriki shot back.

"Aww what a cute bunny!" Ruby squealed as she stood beside her wielder in her astro projection form. "Can we keep it?"

'We'll have to think about all the responsibility in the future, Ruby-chan.' Naruto thought back.

"Hatake-sensei, something's not right." He stated holding the rabbit up for all to see.

The two jonins instantly got the meaning.

The Hyuuga twins activated their kekkei genkai and immediately scanned area for threats.

"What do you mean? It's just a rabbit." Kouga argued.

"A white rabbit." Sakura stated. "Think about it. Since when do you see a white rabbit and it's not winter?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kouga growled losing his patience.

"I've done some traveling with Jiji when I was younger." Naruto began. "I've seen some rabbit of the same color when I was at Yuki no kuni. Jiji explained to me that the furs change color due to the winter temperature and to avoid being hunted by predators."

"We're in the middle of summer." Ami added. "So that only means one thing."

"This rabbit was raised indoors and was used to replace itself with owner in case he or she would be detected." Sasuke ended the explanation.

Kakashi noted the mist started to role in and she stored her orange book away. 'It's only going to get more dangerous from now on.' She thought.

As they continued to walk the mist got thicker to the point they can barely see three feet ahead of them.

"This mist is getting so thick it's unnatural." The younger Hyuuga twin stated as she deactivated her family trait, her sister doing the same seconds later.

"And it's laced with chakra." Hinata huffed as she looked around with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi can feel it in the air. The KI that someone was emitting was low but still threatening. She was about to pinpoint where the source was until she heard sound of a something hurdling towards them.

Something big.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" She shouted as she pulled both Ami and Kouga down to the ground. Kiba and Akamru ducked low as Sakura and Sasuke did the same. Shino opted to bend back and pull the bridge builder with him as Kurenai pulled the twins down. Naruto grabbed Kuroyuki and dived to the ground.

The genins and jonins watch as a massive zanbatou swiveled over their heads and the blade slammed into a tree a few feet ahead of them imbedded into a very thick tree by a few feet. The blade looked like a large carving knife that's at least five to six feet in length. The handle at least being two maybe two half feet and the blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular near the handle.

"Not bad for a bunch of green horns and two jonins." A female voice echoed through the mist. "Too bad you had to save the bridge builder, though. It would've been easier to let him die."

The group looked ahead as they heard someone's feet planted on the handle of the large caring knife. The person was definitely female if the figure didn't give it away. Her back was currently turned to the group so they saw that she wore a light grey sleeveless top that simply looked to be painted on her skin since they can see every detail of her back and white wrappings around her neck and a strapped meant for the blade that she stands on. She wore mid -thigh length pants showing her shapely pale skin legs and grey warmers that lead from shin to her ankles and another set that stretches from her palms to her elbows. Her hair was glossy black and was combed to her left side and kept that way with her hitai-ate holding it in place save for the few strands standing out over her right temple. She turned her head slightly showing her scratched Kirigakure symbol on the right side of her head via her band and her dark brown eyes.

"Well, well, well." She said as she fully turned around showing the front of her top that seems to be straining against her G-cup bust and her flat toned stomach. She has white wrappings around her face from her nose to her chin and down to her neck "If it isn't Hatake Kakashi, famed Kunoichi of Konohagakure. Also known as Kakashi of the thousand jutsu's" She chuckled as she placed her hands on her wide hips. "Oh and what's this? Yuhi Kurenai of the Genjutsu arts. My, my." She smiled behind her wrappings. "What an interesting duo."

"Momochi Zabuza; Kiri jonin." Kakashi stated her name. "A.k.a the Kirigakure no Kijin. Ex member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (The seven swordsmen of the mists) and wielder of the Kubikiribōchō. You grace us with your presence."

'And larger breasts.' The younger kunoichis seethed at those large knockers in jealousy.

Zabuza chuckled as she looked at the small group and her eyes turned cold as steel. "Hand over the bridge builder and you'll be on your way back to your village." She began as she crouched on the handle of her blade and grabs the hilt. "Or all of you can die here along with him. I have no problems killing a few brats." She added sending a wave of KI to get her point across.

The genins tensed at this and were shaking in slight fear.

"How about no." Kakashi answered with small shrug.

"Your funerals then." The kunoichi grinned behind her wrappings as she leaped with her blade in her hand landed on a lake a few meters away from the group. "You can tell your students how sorry you are after your all dead." She commented as she strapped her blade to her back and raised her right hand to her chest as she stretched her left hand up, both forming the half tiger seal. _"Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu (Ninja art: Hidden Mist jutsu."_ She muttered as the mist began to role in blanket the entire area.

"Shit." The Hyuuga twins cursed as their visual became near zero even with their byakugan active.

"Genins, protect the client!" Kakashi ordered as she reached to raise her hitai-ate over her left eye.

"Team eight will do the same! We'll handle Zabuza!'

"Are you serious?" Kouga yelled as his fellow Konoha nins surround Tazuna protectively.

"This is not a fight that a genin can involve himself in." Kurenai stated. 'Hatake is the only one with the biggest chance of taking her on.' She thought as she tried to locate Zabuza. 'This damn mist is too thick.'

"I'm fighting too." Kouga said as he was about to step forward, but Naruto pulled him into the formation. "What the hell, dobe?!"

"Shut up." He said calmly but demanding. "The last thing I want is a teammate dying stupidly." He said surveying the area.

"That's kinda smart, kid." Zabuza's voice ringed through the mist. "But I think everyone could die stupidly though." She giggled. "Eight points." She stated coldly; the genins tensed at the tone of the voice. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, sublingual artery, kidneys, heart. And that's only the beginning. Now...which one to hit first?" She questioned now suddenly between the genin and right behind Tazuna with her sword held ready to strike. "It's over." She stated looking the two jonins, unintentionally making eye contact with the Hatake jonin.

The ex Kiri jonin swung her massive blade with great ease.

The sword cut through flesh, muscle, organs and bones. Blood splattered everywhere and a scream was heard.

"Too slow." Zabuza stated looking at the now dead civilian that was cut in half from the waist and his innards spilled to the ground.

"Really?" Kakashi asked standing behind the Kiri kunoichi with a kunai pressed to her neck. "I would think that _you_ were too slow."

Zabuza took the moment to glance and saw a log cut in half with broken blood packs in its place and the genin out of range. Tazuna being guarded by team eight while team seven stood before them defensively.

"Not bad, Hatake." Zabuza spoke as if her life was not in danger. "Not bad at all." She chuckled before she bursts into a small puddle of water.

"Kurenai!" The Hatake shouted at her fellow jonin.

The red eyed woman didn't even respond. Instead she threw several kunais at the genins' direction and they were effectively blocked by the Kiri kunoichi's wide blade. The genins moving back at a safe distance with the Hyuuga's around the client's left and right.

"It seems Konoha has really lived up to their standards." She snarled behind her bandages.

"We're just doing our job." Kakashi eye smiled.

"How would you like when I wipe that smile off your face?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi thought as she held her kunai up defensively. "Smiling is good for your soul, assuming you have one."

The Kiri no Kijin chuckled. "Oh you amuse me, Hatake. But that eye of yours won't be saving you all the time. I'll deal with your brats after I'm done with you. It seems the Oni Kyoudai failed for a reason." She commented. Zabuza formed another mizu bunshin and have it clash with Kurenai as she clashed with Kakashi; both with their backs unknowingly to the lake. _"Suiton: Haretsu mizu (Water release: Bursting water)."_

Suddenly both Zabuza's that were locked with the jonins exploded like water bursting through a damn. The force was enough to push the two Konoha nins well far unto the lake. The two popped their heads out of the surface and coughed as they pulled themselves unto the surface kneeling on it as if they were on land.

"Kakashi, this water feels heavy." Kurenai instantly noted.

"Oh no." Her eyes widen.

"Oh yes." The Kiri nin grinned behind her wrappings as she and a water clone that was behind Kurenai preformed a quick set of handseals. _"Suiton: Suiro no jutsu (Water release: Water prison jutsu.")_ The two exclaimed before their targets were suddenly trapped in a sphere of condensed water.

"Hatake-sensei!" Sakura yelled to her team leader.

"Get out of here!" The mask kunoichi ordered while she banged her fists against the water prison.

"Zabuza's way out of your league! Take the client and go!" Kurenai added.

"No way are we leaving you behind!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you serious, dobe?!" Kouga yelled. "You saw that she took on _both_ of our senseis and have them trapped!" He yelled and was suddenly slapped at the back of his head.

"Do what you want. I'm helping them out." Kiba growled as she stepped forward.

"We're in too." The heiresses said as their byakugan pulsed.

"Don't think that you're the only one that'll help our sensei." Sasuke retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Same here." Sakura grinned as she fixed her gloves.

"Alright guys." Naruto grinned as he crossed his fingers. "Let's go wild._ Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu (Multiple Shadow clone jutsu."_ He yelled before a large plume of smoke erupted and covered their view from the three jonins and one clone.

Zabuza raised an amused brow at the display. "Your runts are insane."

"You'll see how insane they are." She commented.

When the plume died down Zabuza was glad that she had wrapping around her face unless she wanted her jaw to fall into the water and drown. Even Kurenai and Kakashi were shocked. Before them stood a large army of their genins.

"Take Tazuna to his house. We'll handle the Kijin." Naruto told his clones and they nodded. He then turned to the female kunoichi. "You're going down! Charge!"

With a war cry equivalent to an army the clones charged at her.

"What a waste." Zabuza sighed as she created another mizu bunshin and ordered it to rush at the incoming horde of teens.

The Mizu bunshin chuckled as it rushed towards its shadow counterparts. Plumes of smoke were the anything seeing due to the swordswoman's clone cutting through the ranks like drill through dead skin cells.

"Is that it?!" The clone taunted loudly. "A bunch of brats can't even get passed me!" She hollered as she swung massive blade in a large wide arc taking out more clones.

"Regroup!" Naruto yelled as the clones of himself and comrades leaped back. They each then pulled out shurikens and kunai and posed to throw them.

The original Kiri jonin narrowed her eyes at the scene as the clones then proceed to throw the ninja tools and preform a few hand seals. "_Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu." _ The multitude of the thrown weapon became nothing but a metallic wall of sharp objects that cut the through mizu bunshin and headed straight to the three older shinobis and liquid clone.

"Shit!" Zabuza cursed as she pulled her zanbatou from the strap and used the width of the blade to block the sharp wall of death. The mizu bunshin that held Kurenai prison was the first to go and genjutsu mistress shunshined away after Kakashi did when Zabuza reluctantly released her hold on her prisoner.

Zabuza was now pissed! "You fucking brat!" She shouted as she raised her blade and gathered a large amount of chakra into her zanbatou. _"Sui-kenjustu: Taki kata (water sword release: Waterfall cutter)!"_

As the name implied after Zabuza slashed down on the water surface a large wave about twenty feet high rose from the lake and like hot knife through butter a large pressured water sword shape cut the rough the wave and descended unto the shore towards the horde of clones. Kakashi was about to sigh, but a nagging feeling made her look to the clone army. With her left eye uncovered it shows a red eye with three tomoe's in it. Her eyes widen upon seeing that her blonde student was actually in the horde of clones.

And was in the direct path of the giant water sword.

Once again time slowed to a snail's pace to the blonde.

"I swear you like getting into life threatening situation, don't you?" He heard the second voice before he was pulled into his mindscape.

T.S.H.

"Hey, Naru-kun. Are you sure you should leave those clones behind just to get our senseis out of that jam?" Hinata asked as she was tree hopping alongside him,

The blonde Konoha-nin nodded. "Yeah. Considering the plan I got might get all you guys but our senseis killed. But don't worry; I pumped extra chakra into a few select clones so the plan was full proof."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Kouga snorted.

T.S.H.

Naruto stood in what appears to be a large room. He looked ahead and noted the large array of seats you would normally see in a theater. He then looked back and saw a large pale curtain. Curious of which sentient being he's about to meet he went passed the silky curtains.

"Well it's about time you're here." He heard a female voice huffed.

Naruto was stunned once again. "Beautiful." He whispered at the person he saw.

The young woman standing before him wore a white dressed shirt with silver long sleeved vest with wide rimmed cuffed that shows that inside was blood red. Long white hair that was tied at an off center to the top right ponytail her eyes are cold blue with a scar under the corner of her left eye that reaches down her cheek. She wears a knee length wide ice blue skirt with white frills at the end. White ballet shoes with shin high white socks. On the back of her vest is a snowflake crest. She also wears a small tiara on her head.

Strapped to her left hips was a none sheathed grey rapier. It was at least a meter and a half in length and looked like it pierces through anything. It has a bowl shaped guard with the gripped grey handle. Just above the guard is a seven parted rotator. The colors on are red, blue, yellow, green, and the other three were blank.

"Why thank you." The young woman said with a nod as she studies him. "You've done well so far, Naruto."

"Thank you, I think." Naruto scratched his head.

"Do you know why I called you to my portion of the mindscape?"

"To talk to me and see if it is possible that I can work with you." He answered.

The whittete nodded. "And what prey tell makes you believe that you are worthy of wielding me?"

Naruto simply shrugged. "I'm not." He answered getting the whittete to slightly widen her eyes but narrowed back again. "I just hope that you would accept me like Ruby-chan. You may be a sentient being, but you're still you. You should be treated with respect and not a tool."

The whitette nodded in acceptance of the answer one again.

"My name is Weis Schnee." The second sentient introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Weis-chan." Naruto smiled.

The whitette huffed as she folds her arms over her B-cup bust. "Please don't get too friendly with me, Uzumaki." She stated with her head to the side trying to hide her blush from the 'chan' suffix. "I have a test for you."

"And that is?" He asked.

"Beat that brute and show her how to really use a sword. Use elegance and mastery. Of course I will have to hold your hands while I show you." Weis sighed as she checked her fingers.

Naruto eyebrow twitched. "You have...a nice attitude, Princess."

"Good." Weis nodded. "Then let's get to business."

T.S.H.

The air was cold. Colder than anyone could think possible. Zabuza was shocked for the maybe third time of her life seconds ago she sent one of her strongest sui-kenjutsu a clone army and the next the giant water blade turned into a giant ice blade.

Kakashi and Kurenai were also in equal shock.

"Let's go, Myrtenaster." They heard a calm cool voice through the silence.

A crack was heard through silence then giant ice sword shattered and a white bullet was hurdling right towards the ex-Kiri kunoichi. It was thanks to years of experience that she tilted her head to the right to avoid getting her head pierced away. After the bullet passed the cold mist rushed pashed her chilling her skin at the touch. Zabuza's coal eyes surveyed the misted area. Even if she didn't make the mist it was still easy to track the person that nearly made a bull's-eye to her head. She suddenly whirled around to cut through the person that was behind her only to hit nothing. She subtly noted the small flash before she missed.

"Very good, Zabuza-san." She heard behind her.

The kunoichi glanced back and was once again thankful for her wrappings.

Naruto stood before her wearing a white dress shirt and a light blue coat over it. White pants with polished white shoes. Gripped in his right hand was a rapier. She noted that there were seven slots around the base of the blade. On his back was a snowflake symbol.

Zabuza scoffed as she swung the blade over her shoulder with ease. "So what are you going to do with that toothpick, huh?" She goaded.

Weis appeared beside the blonde in her astro projection with a small frown on her face. This person dears insult me?" She growled as she set herself in fencing pose; Naruto perfectly doing the same. "Let's show her the true beauty of swordsmanship."

Beneath Naruto feet a white glyph rotated. And vanished with pure speed.

Zabuza was once again grateful to her instincts. Cause if not, her chest would have been pierced through her back and out her chest. She did however grunt when she felt the rapier nicked her left arm.

T.S.H.

"Kakashi, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kurenai asked still in awe as she watched her fellow jonin's student ducked under the massive blade and thrust his rapier forward towards the older woman's left thigh.

"My sharingan's seeing it, but I myself almost don't believe it." The Hatake kunoichi replied as she watched her student sidestepped a downward slash and see a red glyph appear beneath his feet. She actually feels the small amount of heat from the distance and they're a good few meters away from them. "Naruto-kun's been holding back on everything that was thought to him."

Kurenai nodded. "Even still. We have to help him. I don't want a fellow Konoha nin to die while under my watch."

Kakashi nodded. "You're right." 'I won't let Minato-sama's son die.'

T.S.H.

"Not bad, runt." Zabuza grinned behind her wrappings. She actually feels good fighting the younger assassin. "You got potential." She commented as she swung her blade once again to take the genin's head. She jumped back as the now white clad blonde stabbed the water and the entire lake froze with gripped pattered imprints. 'He can use Hyoton?!' She was mentally shocked.

"Thanks Zabu-chan." Naruto ducked under the swing. "I can call you 'Zabu-chan' right?" He asked.

"Tsk. Whatever you want kid." Zabuza snorted. "Just give me a good fight before I kill you in the end."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Kakashi said from behind with a short chokuto with a pale white handle in her hand, ration chakra radiating at an astonishing rate. "Because you will die here." She stated coldly as she was about stab the Kiri jonin in the back.

'Shit I can't get way in time!'

But before the blow was struck two senbon soared through the air and nailed the ex-Kiri kunoichi in the neck. Kakashi's blade stopping upon moment's notice; the target's back inches away from the crackling electricity.

Zabuza's body jerked as her blade fell from her slack grip; the blade didn't break through the frozen surface despite its heaviness. Seconds later Zabuza fell to the frozen floor face first with a thud.

'What the hell?' Naruto though as Weis narrowed her eyes.

Kakashi looked at the fallen kunoichi with both her own eye the one giving to her. "She's dead." She said. To make sure that her statement was true she placed two fingers on the wide eyes motionless Zabuza's neck. "No pulse." She clarified as she sheathed her weapon.

Naruto sighed as his clothes vanished and rapier in snow flakes and was back in his regular attire.

"I have you to thank." A female voice said announcing her presence.

The two Konoha nin stood guard; both drawing their kunai's.

"Do not be alarmed. I merely came to collect my target." The person revealed himself via _mizu shunshin (water body flicker.)_ The person wore an Oionin (hunter nin) attire. A shinobi outfit consisted of the Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wears a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on both his fingernails and toenails in matching blue-green colors. His hair is black and is gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair frame his face till his shoulders bound with metal hair cuffs at the end. On his face is a mask with white thin eyeholes and a red wavy design in place of a mouth. The Kiri symbol edged into the forehead of the mask.

"A hunter nin?" Kurenai questioned using a rose petal shunshin standing beside Kakashi who nodded.

'Hm~. Judging by the voice and height he must about our genins age, maybe a year older or so. I don't pick up any scent of sorts to actually determine the gender. But to be so young and be an Oionin? Kiri really has its own standards. He must be a prodigy as well to hit Zabuza at such timing.'

"I see." Kakshi only looked at the masked nin. "Naruto, back away from the body and let him do his job." She ordered, but the Jinchuuriki remained standing. "Naruto."

"Fine." He grumbled. 'Something isn't right.' He thought.

'I agree.' Weis nodded with that statement. 'We should give her a test.' She advised.

'Alright.' He agreed as he watched the Oionin pick both the body and sword. "Wouldn't you need help with that?" He questioned causing the masked male to pause in his action.

"What do you mean?" He questioned after holding Zabuza's body over his shoulder with the Kubikiribōchō strapped to her back.

"Well you are an Oionin, right?" He questioned.

"I am." The mask male stated. "Now if you'll excuse me; I have a body to dispose of."

"Well then let me see how you do it." Naruto asked gathering a subtle amount of chakra to Crescent Rose's seal.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You will simply disturb me from my-" Anything else he was about to say was cut away as he leaped from the deadly scythe that was now in the blonde demon container's grip.

"Bullshit." He growled. "Oionin's missions are to get rid of the target at the moment's notice. So in other words you were to cut off Zabuza's head and burn her body to ashes. Now seeing that you didn't do those things I can say that you're her alley." He stated getting an appreciated nod from his sensei and impressed look from Kurenai.

"We shall meet again." He simply said as he shunshined in water bursts. Seconds later the large tree that was behind Naruto fell with thunderous crash.

T.S.H.

"I still can't believe you let that eye activated even after we chased that guy away." Naruto grumbled as he carried his sensei piggy back style; his face red with embarrassment and slight arousal. Well considering that his sensei's breasts were press against his back.

"Ma, ma." She replied with her now hidden left eye. "You should be happy to have a responsible adult hanging off your back, Naruto-kun." She teased by pressing her assets more unto his back. 'Of all the time that I'm wearing wrappings instead of a bra; this is the best one.' She giggled perversely.

"Cut it out." A flustered Kurenai scolded smacking the silver haired kunoichi up her head.

Kakashi flinched. "Ow." She mumbled.

"Okay we're here." Naruto said as her arrived to a civilian home that's at least two stories high. "Yuhi-sensei, if you please?" He asked politely.

Kurenai knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. The door finally opened and girl about seventeen maybe eighteen opened the door. She wears civilian clothing consisting out of a blue short sleeved shirt and a pink dress over it that leads down to her shins. She has dark blue hair that reaches mid back length and two bangs framing her face and pass over her CC-cup bust. She wears slippers at her feet.

"A Naruto-san, you're back!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Tsunami-san." Naruto greeted after going through his clone's memory. "I brought my senseis back."

"Yes please come in." She gestured them inside.

The two kunoichis and one shinobi walked into the living and Naruto had his G.R. (Glomp Radar) on. So he swiveled passed Kiba's aerial tackle, flipped his sensei forward holding her bridal style and slid under the Hyuuga heiresses, then proceeded to place his sensei on the unoccupied couch next to a passed out drooling Kouga.

"Mission Accomplished." He smiled.

"You failed." Ami sang wrapping her arms around her fellow genin's stomach.

"Hey, Ami-chan." Naruto greeted his purple haired teammate.

"Hey, Hige-kun (Whiskers)." She greeted back. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah." He laughed nervously.

T.S.H.

Zabuza motionless body was gently placed on the damp grassy ground with one senbon removed already. The mask nin was about to take out the second one until pale feminine hands gripped the wrist.

"I can take care of that myself, Haku." The now conscious kunoichi growled as she released her grip, grabs the senbon, and yanked it from her neck causing some blood to squirt out.

"You shouldn't pull them out so roughly, Zabuza-sama. Or you really might die." He giggled slightly.

Zabuza glared at the mask youth. "You're a bitch, you know that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps." Was the answer.

"Take that stupid mask off." She sighed. "It brings back not so good memories."

"Forgive me, Zabuza-sama." He nodded as he placed his hand on the mask.

T.S.H.

The group of thirteen was sitting at the dinner table. Everyone was eating and Kouga was wolfing down his food.

"This is great, Tsunami-san." Kakashi complimented the young woman.

"Thank you, Hatake-san. From what I've remembered d my mother was a great cook." She smiled.

The group carried on with their convocation until they heard footsteps coming from the second floor. The group look as a young girl about fifteen walked down the stairs with a tired look in her dark blue eyes. Her hair is black and short spiked with a white blue striped bucket hat on her head. She wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt and grey shorts.

"Ah Inari, you're finally awake." Tazuna said with a small smile.

"Hey, Grandpa. Hey Tsunami-nee-chan" Inari yawned as she sat at the table. She looked at the guests and her sleepiness was instantly forgotten. "Who are they?" She asked with a frown.

Tazuna grinned with a sake bottle close to his lips. "These are the super ninja squad that saved your grandpa's life!" He boasted. "They're here to stop Gato too."

Inari eyes darkened. "They're going to die in the end anyway." She snorted crossing her arms over her B-cup bust. "You're wasting your time. Go back to your homes!" She shouted.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded her younger sister as she placed a bowl food in before her.

"You know it's the truth so don't start!" She shouted as she stood up to her older sibling. "Why won't you just accept it?!"

"Because unlike you I still have hope!" The older shouted back.

"Ladies please." Kouga tried to put his sway into the situation.

"You stay out of this!" The sisters yelled at him.

"Grandpa think about it." Inari pleaded. "If you keep trying to build this bridge, Gato's going to kill you. Please grandpa, just stop."

"And if I do nothing Gato with eventually ring Nami dry." Tazuna sighed as he put his sake bottle down. "Besides, we have these great people with us." He tried to cheer up his youngest grandchild.

"They're still going to die in the end." She frowned.

"Wow you really broke the gloom-o-meter. It's off the charts." Naruto commented.

"What was that!?" Inari growled as she stomped towards the blonde genin. "I have a reason to be like this!" She shouted. "Do you know how much this country suffered!? How many people died!? Or the amount of women that were raped at a daily basis!? Tsunami-nee-chan and I are still lucky not to be added to that count! So why don't you just pack up and leave! We don't need your kind here! You know nothing about suffering!"

That did it.

"What was that?" Naruto asked neutrally. His royal purple eyes peering into ocean blue.

"You heard me." Inari hissed in the blonde's face. "Go back to your big homes and warm beds. Your friends and family that definitely missed you. To whatever village you came from that will welcome you with their open arms and wide smiles.

Naruto chuckled. It was an empty one. "Girl the only people that even appreciate me are the ones around me safe for Kibbles here."

"Fuck you, Naruto."

But said blonde simply ignored him. "I was an orphan from the day I was born. I don't even know who my parents are, let alone their names or their faces. For the pass fifteen years of my life; I've been ignored, neglected, beaten, over charged at the shop for spoiled and outdated items. Several occasions I would wake up in an alley with almost no recollection on how I got there." He stated looking at the girl's wide eyed expression. "Now your grandpa is practically throwing his life on the line by building this bridge. You should appreciate the living relatives that you still have." He said getting up and walking to the front door. "I'm going to cool off for a while." He addressed the others as he closed the door.

"Is that...true?" Tsunami asked with her mouth covered by her hands.

"He actually sugar coated it." Ami sighed.

"Pft. The dobe's probably looking for attention." Kouga waved his hand as he got up. "I'm going to bed."

Inari stood there still standing looking at the closed door.

"You should always remember; there is someone out there that has it worse than you." Kakashi stated as she stood up and walked away from the table.

Sakura placed her hand Inari's shoulder. "When you're done thinking things through and you really mean it, apologize." She then continued with Ami following her.

Sasuke followed and shook his head at the girl.

Inari slumped back unto a chair; the same chair that the blonde was sitting on. And she began to cry. Her sister and grandfather came to hold her. Not offering any words but comfort arms and embracement.

T.S.H.

Naruto was panting. He stood in a small clearing with toppled over trees the cut cleanly through and small banks of ice on the ground there were also a few scorch marks here and there.

'Um, Naruto?' Ruby mentally called her host/wielder.

'Yes, Ruby-chan?' He replied now calmed downed. He didn't want her to feel that he would lash out on her.

'Come you come in here please?' We need to talk to you.' She asked meekly.

'And make it fast, Uzumaki.' Weis butt in.

Naruto chuckled. 'Alright.' He panted. 'I'm coming.'

T.S.H.

Naruto opened his eyes and they widened at what he saw. A large white castle with high pointed spires and towers. The roofs were green with red highlights. He noted that ther highest spire has green glowing orbs in them.

"Welcome, Naruto." The Jinchuuriki heard behind him making him turn to meet yet another beautiful young lady.

"Woah." He awed.

She has olive skin and yellow cat like eyes with almond shaped pupils and purple flared make up behind them. Black hair that cascaded down her back with a few frilled bangs over her forehead and between her eyes. She has a black bow on her head that gives off the slightest of twitch and black ribbons tied in her hair. She wears a white corset like top over her C-cup bust with a short sleeved belly length black jacket showing her flat toned stomach and inward bellybutton. She also wears black shorts with thigh high boots. On her back was a cleaver like sheath that about two feet in length and looks like it can cut just like the blade that's sheathed in it.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." She stated with a small smile. "Name's Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself. "But I would be known as Gambol Shroud." She tapped the weapon.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled. "I like your bow." He complemented.

"T-Thanks…" Blake replied nervously.

Naruto was about to question her mood until he felt a weight crashed into his back sending him to the ground. "He's here! He's here. He's finally here!" He heard an overly happy voice behind him.

The Jinchuuriki turned his head and meet torques eyes and a wide grin. "Um…can you please get off me?" He asked.

"Oh sure. No problem cutie. Up you come!" The female replied with the grin still on her face as she pulled him up with little to no effort.

Now that Naruto got a good look at her he couldn't help but stare at her. The young woman about seventeen in front of him has orange hair that is spiked at the nape of her neck and two bangs framing her face to her cheeks with one middle fringe close to her right eye. Her clothing seems to be a mix of different colors and themes. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart between her D-cup cleavage and collarbone, with white detached sleeves on each arm. She also wears a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She's also wearing an armor of sorts that begins in the middle of the shoulders and neck and ends by the waist. She has a light-grey bow at the back of the skirt with a ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. On her back was a hammer symbol; the same as the Jinchuuriki's own.

"Name's Nora Valkyrie." She greeted while she whips out her hammer. The hammer has an ink pen point edge at the back with a round front and. The handle colored burned orange being seven feet in length. "And this baby here is Magnhild." She cheered as she gave the hammer a big wet kiss on the metal piece. "We're gonna boop lots of assholes with this baby!"

"I like this girl already." He laughed.

"Then you'll definitely like me too." A sultry voice whispered behind the blonde.

The woman about her early to mid-twenties has black flowing hair that leads down to her hips and glowing yellow-orange eyes with a flop of hair over her left eye, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs on the arms and around the hips. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her CC-cup bust. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

She wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She also wears a set of gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

Naruto gulped as the woman walked around him; her hips swaying from left to right in a hypnotic manner. "You, my dear are a very interesting human being." She chuckled as she passed her hand over his left whiskered cheek. "I am Cinder Falls." She introduced herself. "And we are going to make a very hot couple."

"Okay, Cindy. Stop teasing the cute blonde stud already." A teen about seventeen intervened as she stood between the red clad woman and the Jinchuuriki. She wears a collared cream top that shows some of her D-cup cleavage over a black low cut shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. Her hair is blonde is loosed that reaches just above her waist and wild with bangs framing her face and has bright violet eyes. She wears golden cuffs on her wrists and she grins at her fellow blonde with a two finger salute.

"Yo!" She greeted cheerfully. "Name's Yang Xiao Long." She raised her left arm she gestured to her golden cuffs. "And these babies are Ember Celica. What took ya?"

"Well I was in the middle of training and calming down." He chuckled at that.

"It seems that we have called you at a bad time, young master. Forgive us" A female teen also about seventeen said with red hair in a waist-length ponytail with a chin length bang framing her right face and a nose length bang between her vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to some of the other sentient weapons that reside in the Jinchuuriki.

Her top over her C-cup bust consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and sword" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze circlet around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. The blonde could assume that whatever else the redhead would wear for clothing; she would continue to wear her headpiece.

She also wears elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, young master." She introduced herself with a small bow. She then stood straight and pulled out her shield and drew her sword. Upon closer inspection it looks more like a spear than a sword, but seems to have the functioning of one. "The spear is called Milio, and the shield, which is a hoplon, is called Akouko. She smiled. "Milo has the ability to change between a sword, a spear, and a rifle. You will learn more of this later on if you okay with this." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I appreciate that. But just call me Naruto." He smiled at the red head.

"My, my. What a handsome gentleman. And a very polite one to booth." Another female giggled as she suddenly appeared next to Jinchuuriki. "Good." She nodded. "You did not gave off any reaction of being surprised. "I am Neopoliton. But you can call me, 'Neo' for short."

"A can see that." Naruto said with a small smile.

Neo, themed after a neopolitan ice cream that the blonde remembered that he ate when he was smaller, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Neo in terms of height is also really short, compared to the rest of the weapons that he would meet.

Her eyes are to be brown, but her left eye changes into a light, pale pink as well as white. He noted Neo's irises alternate between pink, brown, and even white at times as she blinks.

She twirls her tri-colored umbrella in her hands and she giggles.

Naruto felt a presence behind him and suddenly turned to meet a pair of red eyes looking back at his royal purple.

"Hm, not bad." She nodded approvingly. "To be able to sense me takes a lot of skills." She commented.

"Well living my life tends to make me grow up faster than I was supposed to." He replied.

The red eyed girls nodded. "I see." She said as she kneeled on her right knee with her left hand over her chest. I am Emerald Sustrai." She introduced herself as she stood up.

She is a thin female with dark skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs that reaches just pass her chins, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Her attire consisted of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt over her CC-cup bust along with white shorts decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth.

She also wore gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

She now also wears an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. Her hair is also noticeably fuller and longer and her irises are wider.

Her weapons seem to resemble grass green guns with a sharp edge with curved handle hook and a trigger near the corner.

"So this is the guy? Hm. He's not half bad. He can be a 'some-ever'" Naruto heard a echoed voice. He turned and watched as two teens walked towards him, both being females.

"Melanie Malachite." The teenage girl with long black hair that reaches her waist and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining.

Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

"Miltia Malachite." Another teenage girl, most likely her twin with short black hair that's just passed her jawline and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red, strapless dress with black lining.

Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." They said as one and shrugged their left shoulders at the same time.

"Now I know two sets of twins." He mumbled.

"So you like twins, huh?" He heard behind him as he felt two strong, but feminine arms wrapped around his neck and a soft pair of flesh pressed to his back. "Then you'll definitely love these." She ended with a teasing tone. He then felt the weight removed allowing him to turn and see the young woman behind him.

"Name's, Mercury. Mercury Black." She said as she winked at him.

The about twenty year old woman that has pale skin and gray eyes. Her hair is partially slicked back and reaches to her shoulders while unkempt at the front. She also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that shows a good amount of her DD-cup cleavage.

She wears two belts, one crossing the other over the shorts that just passed her hips showing her long creamy strong legs and a bit of her ass cheeks. On her legs she wears grey steel greaves that seems to have a revolver around her shin.

"Hey, Naruto." Ruby greeted with Weis simply nodded.

"Hey, Ruby-chan." He greeted back as the red highlighted brunette reached to him. "Tsumetai-Ōjo (Cold Princess)." He grinned.

"Hmph. Keep it up, Uzumaki. We'll see if I'll ever allow you to wield me again."

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed as he looked at the other weapons before him. "So I'm your new partner, huh?" He asked to no one.

"Yes you are, Naruto." Pyrrha replied with a small nod.

"We will train you in all aspects." Emerald began. "Since you will become a ninja and you also intend to become the strongest, I will help you in that." The red eyes green haired teen stated folding her arms.

"We'll help you in taijutsu." Mercury grinned as she walked to the blonde. "That is...if Yang here wouldn't mind sharing of course?" She ended as she wrapped her arms around the Jinchuuriki once again.

Yang snorted. "Well we're already sharing him with the others." She chortled.

"Whatever." The twins scoffed with a small hint of peach on their pale cheeks.

"Oh~!" Ruby spotted them. "Looks like we have a few tsundere's in here~." She teased.

"S-Shut up!" They shouted as one.

"We will also teach you in elemental training far beyond those of a ninja." Cinder stated.

"We will also teach you weapons arts." Ruby added. "And maybe blacksmithing too."

"And to boop people before they even realize it." Nora cheered.

"And your training will begin...now." They choired.

Naruto gulped. He can already feel his body aching.

T.S.H.

It was a cool morning and misty in the small forest. A teen about maybe sixteen or seventeen walking through the small forest with a small basket in her arm. She wears a pink sleeveless kimono with a dark plum décor on it. A dark blue choker worn around her neck. She has long glossy black hair that's lose and flows down her back to her waist. On her feet she wears straw sandals with string straps. Large brown eyes survey the area.

"Now I know that place is somewhere around here." She mumbled as she looked around and noted a change of scenery and gasps. Almost the entire field looked like an all-out war happened just within the vicinity. "What happened here?' She wondered as she heard a light snore.

The pale skinned young woman looked to direction and her eyes widen slightly. She watched the blonde sleep; his back leaning against the tree he's currently resting on.

'This boy.' She though as she walked towards him. 'I should do something.' She thought as her hand instinctively reached to his neck, but at the last moment she lowered it to his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Sir? Sir, please wake up. It's dangerous to sleeping out here. You might catch a cold." She stated as she shook him more.

"Give me five more minutes." He asked as he opened one eye and stared at the beautiful girl before him. "Or I could wake up now." He yawned as he stretched. "Any reason why you woke me up, Miss?"

"I simply thought that I would play the 'Good Samaritan'." She said with a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry." Naruto scratched his head as he looked around. "Damn I did a number to this place." He sighed. 'You girls are slave drivers.' He thought.

'Thank you.' He heard Cinder.

"This is the place where I normally take some healing herbs back to my home." Haku tipped off with a small frown.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized as he stood up; the young woman doing the same. "Maybe I can help you find some." He tried. 'If there is any left'.

"Alright." The girl sighed. "But you will help me to the letter."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto saluted causing the girl to giggle.

'He is a funny person, I admit.' Then her brown eyes flashed with concern. 'But...'

"By the way, name's Naruto." He introduced himself patting his pants.

"I am Haku." Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san." She greeted pleasantly.

"Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun, Haku-chan. I can call you Haku-chan, right?" He asked.

"Of course." She said as she looked around to find something to salvage.

"I see a small area ahead." She stated as she nodded at the direction.

"Ladies first." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Such a gentleman." She commented as she walked ahead of the Jinchuuriki.

About a half hour later.

"That should be it." Haku said with a satisfied smile at how full her basket is of different herbs and grasses. 'Now I can heal her.' She then looked back to the young man that helped her. "Naruto can we sit for a while?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded as they sat beside each other at a tree.

"Naruto, you're a shinobi, right?" She asked pointing to his hitai-ate.

Naruto tapped it with a small smile. "Yeah." He replied.

"Are you strong?" She asked curiously.

The blonde shrugged. "Strong enough for myself. But I want to be stronger."

"Do you have someone precious to protect?" She asked as she subtly leaned closer to the blonde.

Naruto thought about his teammates, team eight, his Jiji, the Icharaku's and several others. "Yeah, I do." He answered. "I would protect them with everything I got." He declared.

Haku mentally nodded at this. "That is good. For what is strength without a purpose?"

"Good point." He nodded. "Do you have someone important to you?" He asked.

Haku nodded. "Yes, I do. She is someone that saved from a life I would not have lived if she didn't save me."

"Sound like a good person in my book." The Jinchuuriki grinned.

"She is." Haku agreed as she stood up. "Sorry, but I have to leave. My friend is waiting for me to bring these back." She gestured to the basket as began to walk away.

"No problem." He waved at her retreating back.

"By the way, Naruto." Haku stopped as she turned and looked at the young man with a smile. "I'm a boy." She finished as she walked away with a non realizing sway in her hips.

Naruto stared at the retreating figure with a raised eyebrow. A few seconds more snorted. 'Yeah, right. Tell that to someone that couldn't tell the difference between a woman in disguise and a feminine man.' He though as he sighed against the tree. "Fuck, my body."

'That can be arranged.' He heard Mercury giggled. 'Although I don't think having sex in your mindscape counts for losing ones virginity.' She added.

'Mercury, shut it.' Weis scolded her. He can tell she was blushing. Hell he can feel the temperature raise from her.

'I'm going back to Tazuna's. We'll train later again.' He said as he got up made his way back to the home.

T.S.H.

Naruto plopped down on the coach after greeting Tsunami who answered the door.

"And what the hell took you so long, dobe?!" Kouga growled.

"Training, making sure not to vent my anger on innocent people." He shrugged.

But before Kouga can come up with an answer Kiba came down from the stairs. "Naru-chan!" She greeted him with a hug. "How are you feeling, Hubby?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Kiba-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Good." The Inuzuka youngest heiress nodded as she pulled him up the stairs. "Hatake-sensei and Yuhi-sensei wants to tell us something." She reported as they made their way up the stairs with a growling Kouga behind them.

T.S.H.

"Well, well, well. Look at this." A man's voice commented smugly.

He wears an expensive three piece suit. A light grey shirt and black tie under a black jacket and matching color pants. His shoes are brown and polished. He's short about four feet nine inches and has black round shades over his eyes. His hair is a light shade of brown hair that was short but spiked back. His hands were folded over an expensive looking cane. Flanking him was two of his ever present body guards.

One wore a purple beanie and a grey shirt under a green hooded jacket and purple pants. Has light grey eyes and blonde hair.

The second one is bald with a patch of hair over his forehead. Wears a sleeveless body shirt and brown knee length pants. His eyes are dark brown.

Both them have a sword at their hips.

"Looks like the _Demoness_ got her tail cut." He taunted.

Now Zabuza could give less of a shit concerning to samurai poses, but the guy in the suit really annoys her.

"What do you want Gato?" She growled despite lying on the bed with the covers up under her chin. The mask nin standing beside her loyally.

Gato's eyes raked over the kunoichi's body with intent clear as the crystal waters. "Just wondering how a dumb bitch like you ended up in that kind of condition." He goaded as he stepped closer ignoring the KI aimed at him from the masked nin.

"You know for a guy that has a lot of money; you talk poor." Zabuza stated with a small frown on her face.

"You think you're tough just because you're in this condition?" He said with a growl as he reached out to the kunoichi's breasts. "Maybe I should teach you some manners." He chuckled.

But his hand didn't get to even reach its destination courtesy of the masked nin.

"Keep your filthy hands away from her, you pig." He spat as he tightened his grip when he felt Gato tried to pull away.

"Hey let go of me, ya punk!" The dealer shouted more in pain than shock. Get your fucking hands off me! Or else!"

"Or else what?" He gritted his teeth as he lessened the grip.

Feeling the grip loosened; Gato pushed his luck. "I'll hog tie you and make you watch as me and the boys have some fun with that Kiri bitch over there. Hehehehe." He laughed lecherously as his bodyguards did the same.

Yeah, pushed his luck really far.

The masked nin's grip tightened once again making Gato laughs turned into screams as an audible snap was heard in the small room that they are currently located in.

His two bodyguards instantly stopped laughing and looked as their boss wailed in pain as he holds his now limped hand; his wrist being broken.

"What the fuck are too standing for!?" He shouted in both anger and pain. "Get the bastard or you're not getting paid!" He threatened.

The two pulled out their swords ready to cut the mask nin down. But being a ninja has its worth of being faster than regular thugs. In a near instant they loosed the grip of their blades and felt cold steel pressed to their necks.

'What the hell?!' She beanie wearing 'samurai' thought.

'When the hell did he get here?!' The almost balled one added.

Between them the masked nin with his arms crossed low and the sword held firmly in his hands; their blades in his hands.

"Move and your heads will roll." He said coldly.

The two can actually feel their spines tingle as the room seems to have gotten colder.

"That's enough." Zabuza ordered. "Gato, get the fuck out. I'll deal with those Konoha nins myself." She vowed.

"See to it that you do." The tyrant growled while still cradling his broken right wrist. "Let's go guys. Let the bitch and her boy toy get some rest." He grounded as he made his way out of the room; his body guards following him after getting their sword back and giving the masked nin a glare.

"You know you didn't have to do that?" Zabuza said as she raised her left hand showing that she had a kunai ready to dig into the short man's head.

"It would be best to rest now, Zabuza-sama." The masked person advised as he places the sheet back over the older woman's form. "Using the Taki Kata with that much chakra and force strained your muscles to a point it was a miracle that you still fought against that blonde haired shinobi.

"Imagine their surprise when he tells the others that I'm still alive." Zabuza chuckled.

T.S.H.

"What do you mean that sword swinging bitch is still alive?!" Kouga shouted in disbelief as Tazuna's eyes widen in fear.

"Exactly what I mean, Kouga." Kakashi stated with light frown over her single eye. "So we have to prepare ourselves for when she comes back to finish the job."

"I agree with Hatake-san." Kurenai nodded. "We will be training during this time until Zabuza decides to finish her job." Kurenai stated.

"We will also take turns looking after both Tazuna while he's working on the bridge and his granddaughters while they are home or out." Kakashi added. "We will take the first shift of looking after Tazuna." The Hatake decided.

"That will be okay with me." Kurenai sighed. "Alright team eight, let's go outside and train. Hanabi since you and your sister are ahead in chakra exercises you two will stay with the client's granddaughters. Naruto will provide support." She then looked at said teen. "I trust you will be a decent gentleman?" She asked leveling a small glare at him.

Naruto snorted. "Believe me, Yuhi-sensei you would not have picked me if you thought about it."

Kurenai nodded. "That will do. Are you okay with this?"

"And I'm okay with it." Kakashi accepted.

"Hai, Yuhe-sensei." The twins nodded.

"Why can't I look after them?" Kouga huffed. 'Sure the dobe's going to around, but I'll still be having four bitches in my company. Those to Civi's don't so bad either.' He chuckled mentally.

"Because you're a fucking pervert, that's why!" Ami growled. "Hatake-sensei. Permision to watch the client's granddaughters as well if Yuhi-sensei allows it."

"Granted." Kakashi instantly replied.

"Then it is settled." The red eyed beauty nodded. "Team eight, let's go train."

"Sasuke and Sakura go with them." Kakashi added. "I'll handle the bridge builder."

"I'll get my tools." Tazuna supplied. "I wouldn't care if I was the only one building that bridge. It will finish even if dying." He said determinedly.

"I'll send some clones to help if you like." Naruto offered.

"That will be much appreciated, kid." Tazuna smiled.

T.S.H.

Over the week the teams trained diligently as well as Zabuza and the masked nin. Inari apologized for the outburst she had against Naruto due to Tsunami talking her into it.

The builder's granddaughters explained how Nami was before Gato came. They told them that their mother Umiko died giving birth to Inari leaving their father, Kaiza to look after them. He was a loving father. Always smiling and making them laugh.

He later became the Hero of Nami after fixing the dam's door broke open due to a heavy storm.

Then Gato came. At that point Inari was crying while holding the Jinchuuriki and Tsunami had her head leaning against his other shoulder with silent tears leaking as she continues her story.

He broke their economy to a bare minimal and made raised tax for better 'security'. Many families where separated because of that man.

When word got out that Kaiza and Tazuna were planning to build a bridge, the short man didn't like it. Even he knew that if the bridge was completed he would lose his power and money. So he hired some his thugs to threaten the small family, but Kaiza stood firm, despite the beatings and threats. He never backed down.

Until that day. Kaiza was tied in the town center. He was badly beaten to the point that you could almost not recognize him. Both his arms were badly broken and his left leg was just thigh length butchered stump. His right dark blue eyes is swollen as if a large tumor was growing there only showing his left eye that stared defiantly at the short smug man.

Tsunami continued as Inari silently sobbed unto the blonde's shirt. Ami rubbing the dark haired civilian's back in comfort.

"This is just an example." Tsunami repeated the tyrant's words. "That if you defy me; you simply lose a lot more than your blood." He then turned to the crowed mentally grinning as their eyes reflect no hope. "Do it."

The two bodyguards stepped forward both drawing their sword and posed to execute him.

"People of Nami!" Kaiza's strong voice vibrated in the silence. "One day you will be free! Maybe not today! Maybe not tomorrow! But you will be free! Keep your hopes!" He then looked to his daughters. Five year old Inari and recently turned eight year old Tsunami. He then looked to his father-in-law. The message in his single was as plain as day. 'Take care of them for me.'

The younger but still grey haired Tazuna nodded grimly with tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Kill the fucker!" Gato yelled noticing some of the people.

And killed him they did. Separating his head from his shoulders as blood poured from the stump of his neck.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Naruto gave his condolences as he combed his hair through the now sleeping Inari her eyes slight stained with tears and her breathing a bit ragged.

"I already accepted father's death." Tsunami confessed, her head still leaning against his shoulder, secretly relishing in the comfortable heat he body gives off. "It's Inari I'm worried about." She added. "I want her to smile again." She confessed. "I want her to smile like the old times." Her eyes started to droop.

"I'll go take walk around." Ami said as she stood up, gave a small peck on the Jinchuuriki's cheek and made her way the door. She did notice the small jealous look from the older sibling and smiled mentally.

"Where, Kibbles?" Naruto asked simply out of curiosity. "I haven't seen him since after our afternoon training."

"He said something about secret training." She answered with a lazy wave of her hand as she neared the door and opened it. "Good night you three." She said as she closed the door.

T.S.H.

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He did some morning training around the middle of the night and came back just as Tsunami woke up to make breakfast. Before she continued she went and greeted the blonde shinobi with kiss on the cheek.

"M-Morning, Naruto-kun." She greeted with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Morning, Tsunami-chan." He greeted back with a small smile. "I'll eat lunch later." He said as he walked to the stairs passing a sleepy Inari along the way.

"Morning Hige-kun." She yawned and she gave a soft smile. "Thanks for last night. It was really enjoyable." She purred as she went down the stairs strutting her hips in her short blue pants. And fixing her grey top.

"Well then." Naruto sighed. "I'm going to take a nap as I burn that image into my head."

"I see that you're finally back." Kakashi stated as she walked to her blonde student with her ever present orange book in her hand.

"I have a suspicion that Zabuza will want to end this today." Kakashi predicted." It's been over a week and we heard nothing of yet."

"Come by later after you're done resting, Hubby." Kiba gave a feral smile at her crush; Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Just rest Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga twins said to him.

"Yeah." Ami agreed with Sakura nodded.

"Leave to the dobe to miss out on all the fun." Sasuke chuckled.

"Up yours, teme." Naruto smirked.

"Best if you stay since you're so tired." Kouga growled. "Let an alpha deal with this."

"Right." Naruto said doubtfully. "Don't worry. I'll have some clones check around." He said as he made his way to the room that he and the other guys sleep in, but yelped when he felt a gloved hand smack his rear end. He turned and sees his pinkette teammate whistling innocently.

"Really Sakura-chan? I expect something like that from Ino-chan." He sighed as he walked into the room ribbing his assaulted butt cheek.

T.S.H.

Naruto's eyes snapped open upon hearing a scream and glasses breaking. Without even a thought of mind he moves out of his futon and made his way down the stairs. "Get away from my sister, you creeps!" He heard he leaped down the stairs.

Tsunami was just making lunch for her grandfather, sister and guests. She's currently humming a good natured tune.

'I wonder Naruto-kun would like someone like me?' She thought with a small smile. 'Oh! I can make such good food for him. I might even make a special desert for him. Me.' She mentally squealed at the thought. 'But there is the possibility of me sharing him though.' She sighed. 'I mean. Look at all those other girls practically around him. Even Inari-chan's like that.' She continued cutting the ingredients needed for the soup she had planned.

The oldest granddaughter then heard the front door jingle. She thought it was one of the guests, but froze when the door open showing someone she doesn't even know.

One of Gato's bodyguard (the one with the beanie) stood before her. The second one walking in seconds later with a grin on his face.

"Knock, knock~." The beanie capped one smiled.

Tsunami took a step back. Her eyes filled with fear.

"So is this one of 'em?" The almost bald one asked.

"Yeah." The beanie one drawled as he followed into the house. "Now stay quiet before-"

"Aaaah!~" Tsunami screamed but was slapped aside by the closer thug sending unto the sink and allowing a few glass plates to fall to the ground.

Inari jerked from the sofa once she heard her sister scream and glasses breaking.

She immediately shot off and made straight way to the kitchen. She saw her older sister being held down by one of the thugs as the other watch.

"Get away from my sister, you creeps!" She yelled as a red and black blur passed her.

The beanie wearing thug didn't what hit him. Oh right, Crescent Rose. The scythe knocked him back with enough force that led him back through the door; hitting his partner along the way.

The two crashed and stumbled along the ground. Both screaming incoherently as they rolled in the dirt and slammed against a tree a few good yards away from the house.

The blonde thug groaned as he lift his head and watch what hit him. He raised a brow when he saw a strange weapon. "The fuck is this shit?" He asked as he got up holding his aching stomach.

"That is your end." Naruto answered as he stepped out the house; Tsunami being held by Inari. "So what bring some of Gato's men here?" He asked as he reached near them.

"None of you damn business!" The patched man yelled as he drew his katana and rushed to the blonde. He swung his blade to lop his head off only to cut through a small cloud or red rose petals. "What the hell-" But before he can finish his sentence he was cut in half from the waist. His upper torso flying off and falling near the lake while his legs stood there for a few seconds until they simply fell like a stringless puppet.

Tsunami turned and closed her eyes while the younger sibling looked on bravely.

"What the fuck, man?! I didn't sign up for this shit!" The beanie wearing man shouted as he was about to run, but was stopped by a fist hitting him with the force of a quarter back.

The man slammed into the ground with an 'oof' and looked up just feel a blade pressed to his neck.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked with Myrtenaster pressed to the man's jugular vein.

"Fuck you!" The man spat.

"Inari-chan, please take Tsunami-chan back to your rooms and make sure you bar off the door and windows." Naruto advised without turning to them.

"But, Naruto-kun." Tsunami tried to protest.

"Please, girls." His voice was low as it was serious.

Inari reluctantly nodded. "C'mon, Nee-chan. Everything will be alright." She said as she guided her sister inside and closed the door. Both sisters looking at the young man to convey their feelings to him.

Naruto smiled. "Now then. Run that answer by me again?"

For some reason the beanie wearing man didn't want to reply.

He was a fool to do so still.

T.S.H.

The mist was thick thicker than it was the first time they encountered the Kiri no Kijin.

Kurenai and Kakashi were standing back to back. "This isn't going well, Hatake-san."

"You're telling me." The veteran jonin sighed.

"You were lucky the last time." Zabuza's voice echoed in the mist. "But you won't be as lucky this time."

Kakashi only saw a metal glint before she pulled Kurenai out of the path of the descending blade; said blade simply vanishing in the mist before hitting the ground.

"Very good, Hatake." Had you been late to react, I doubt your friend would have come back in one piece." She joked.

T.S.H.

"Are you sure they'll be fine?" Sakura asked with a frown. Her jade eyes moving from the mist to an ice dome of mirrors.

"I'm sure." Ami stated with Shino standing behind Tazuna who nodded.

Kuroyuki growled feeling useless.

"Have faith in your comrades. They will succeed.

T.S.H.

"So...any ideas?" Kiba panted as she looked at the mirrors formed like a dome around Hinata, Hanabai, Kouga, Sasuke and herself.

The Inuzuka heiress was a tad scratched up. Her skin had small nicks and cuts and several senbon were imbedded in her shoulders and legs. Her jacket was slightly ruined showing a small bit of her bandaged D-cup bust .She was finding it rather difficult to move. Akamaru lay motionless at the edge with a senbon lodge in the cluster nerve behind her neck. Effectively knocked out.

"I've got nothing." Sasuke sighed.

His clothes and skin were also nicked and have a few senbon stuck to legs and arms. He was panting and his eyes were switching between onyx black red for brief instances.

"Neither do we." The twins panted. They had the least of the injuries; only a few small scratches on their clothes and skin. It was thanks to their family trait, the byakugan, that they were able to defend themselves and the other from the multitude of senbon their enemy seems to have an endless supply of.

"Fucking bastard!" Kouga yelled as yet another of the ninja needles found its way into his thigh making fall forward with a painful grunt. He managed to use his hands to stop himself from falling, lest he want the needles in his chest and stomach to dig deeper into him.

At the moment the blue eyes Inuzuka was giving a good imitation of a porcupine.

"Maybe next time you should not piss your opponent off, Baka-inu." Hinata scowled at him.

"Fuck you bitch." He gritted.

"You wish." She snorted now giving the masked figure her attention once again.

Said masked nin was inside one of the mirrors around the small genin group. Okay he's in all of them. Around them there were twelve, above that set slanted at least forty three to forty seven degrees inward were eleven and the top was one. All mirrors taking the shape of a rectangle full body image.

"I was meaning to knock you out." The masked nin said neutrally. "But you seem to at least know how to move. But never the less you will lose. Either by exhaustion or death." He prepped more senbon each between his knuckles. "I would recommend exhaustion. But if you managed to push your luck, you will die."

"Like a mother fucker like you can hurt the great Inuzuka Kouga!" He bragged brashly.

"Then the choice is simple." He readies his hand to throw his senbon and let them fly.

Kouga was about to dodge but he felt a sting behind his left knee. "What?" He gasps. He almost didn't notice the needles raining from above. So in an act of desperation he used a kimiwari to replace himself with nearest thing.

That thing being a person; Uchiha Sasuke.

T.S.H.

Naruto just arrived at the scene when he saw his teammate being swapped with Kouga. His eyes were wide in disbelief as was the male Uchiha.

'That fucking bastard!' Was the thought of all genin witnesses and mask nin.

Kouga grinned smugly. The grin was smack off by a savage fist from one Inuzuka Kiba.

"You moron! What the fuck was that?!" She yelled as she was being held back Hanabi, who also glared at him.

"I had so save my ass somehow." Was his retort.

A dumb one.

T.S.H.

Kakashi was panting, glad that their plan was a success. Her jonin jacket has a slash wound across her stomach with some blood flowing slowly from it. Before her a few feet away was a bounded Zabuza. Her Kubikiribōchō on the ground near her left foot. She was being held down by some dog summons that latched to her shoulders, arms, thighs and legs. And it was very painful.

"It's over, Zabuza." The female Hatake stated as she went through small sequence of hands seals, gripped her left wrist as electricity began to spark.

"You really think so?" She gritted her teeth. She wouldn't admit it, but she was damn low on chakra.

"I know so." She answered as she lowered her arm and the spark began to take form a ball of pure raiton affinity in her palm. "I hope you like the feel of my original jutsu." She said as she rushed towards the ex-Kiri kunoichi. "Raiton: Raikiri (Lightning release: Lightning Cutter). Kakashi was close to the Kiri jonin right about to pierce her chest with the lightning infused fist.

But before the blow was struck a large pulse of malevolent chakra burst stopped the jonin's concentration and speed momentum. Thus making Kakashi fist of lightning with the capability to pierce through steel into a normal fist hitting the Kiri no Kijin's chest with enough force to make skin sink more into the summons' teeth.

Her head snapped to origin of the pulse and out of impulse she whispered. "Naruto-sama."

T.S.H.

The masked nin was shocked of the outcome. He looked in awe and mild fear as his mirrors rattles and crack.

'And all this from a pulse of chakra?!' He screamed in his mind.

Naruto was livid! Kouga used his teammate as a log?! He was too caught in his anger he didn't realize the red tribal markings etching their way over his left arm. In fact no one can see it since it was under the sleeve. His hand became more claw like as his whisker marks became deeper and more prominent. His royal purple eyes shifted to a deep crimson blood color and slit pupils. His canines' lengthened to the point that they jutted out his upper and lower lips. An angry snarl passed his lips, showing a row of sharpened teeth.

"KOUGA~!"

T.S.H.

Inside the seal the sentient weapons weren't taking this act lightly as well. Hell even the twins were growling as their eyes turn to slits. An aura of blue and red over their respected person.

"That fool." Cinder growled as a fiery aura burns bright. Her eyes also slit glowing in both anger and power along with markings on her clothes and her earrings.

**"Calm down, all of you!"** The woman shouted.

"But-" Ruby started her face fill with worry. Her silver eyes are slits as well as her teeth jutted.

"That fool." Pyrrha growled. Her teeth gnashing as her slit eyes burn with rage.

**"Calm down everyone."** The woman said soothingly.

One by one the sentient beings began to calm down; less they kill their host/wielder.

"Okay." Nora sighed. Her now normal round eyes still held anger. "When are we going to boop this fucker?"

**"Soon." **The woman promised.

"What do we do?" Weis asked.

"Kick that fucker's ass." Yang slammed her fist into her palm.

**"We'll let Naruto-kun do that."** The woman stated as she stepped forward.

She wears a red two piece kimono. The top being quart sleeved length and has black rims. Cheek high collars framing her face and a dip deep enough to show her FF-cup wrapped bust. The bottom is a knee length skirt with a slit on the left side up to her hip. Her eyes are green with slit pupils. Her hair is scarlet red with a fringe over her left eye down to her cheeks; which each had three thick curved whisker marks. The rest of her hair is set in nine braided ponytails that reach down to her round firm bum.

Strapped to her back is a grant sword. The weapon being at least half feet wide and six feet in length. It was at least the same shape a the Kubikiribōchō minus the holes since it's inside the sheath. The guard being oval and stretched an inch and a half wide from the rim. The sheath is blood red with three black triangles markings and the handle peeking over her right shoulder. The strapped seemed to design to reposition the sword from her back to her right side and vice versa.

She crossed her arms over her bust and grinned. Her own canines in full view.

T.S.H.

Like a raging bull Naruto shattered through the mirror like it was a normal glass. The masked nin was shocked that he almost got hit since he was in the mirror as well, but got away on time. He watch as the speeding red bullet made it way to the target.

Kouga was shocked when he felt the chakra pulse. He couldn't move because of how heavy it felt. Not the mention the red eyes glaring at him before a felt a fist slammed into his gut. The force was enough to send him crashing through the mirror behind him and tumble across the incomplete bridge; laying there until he passed out in pain.

"You fucking bastard." The Jinchuuriki growled as he took steps towards the unmoving male Inuzuka; his comrades to paralyze in shock to move as he approached Kouga. His fist clenched and his sharpened nails dug into his palm causing them to bleed. The pain did even register to his brain. "Maybe when we make our report we should add a casualty as well." He grinned. He raised his hand those with keen eyes can see some small particles gather in his palm and they varied from different colors. **"Now let's see." **His voice was now distorted. **"I think this will do." **He chuckled as the particles turned to a single yellow color forming a small amount of…

"Dust?" Kurenai frowned. "Aren't you going to stop him?" She asked looking at her fellow jonin who was panting.

"I won't make it in time." Kakashi panted.

**"This will be a 'shocking' experience for you." **He chuckled as he raised his hand what seems to be small yellow storm cloud forming above his raised palm.

He was about to send the cloud down until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his chest; pulling him slightly back. "Don't do it, Naruto-kun." A muffled voice pleaded, but it sounded oddly familiar.

The blonde's head whipped to the side seeing the same masked nin that was now holding him. **"Let go of me. Less you wish to suffer the same fate." **He growled.

"Don't kill in anger." The masked nin begged, tightening his grip on him.

**"Release me!"**

"No!" The masked nin shouted as he took off the mask and showed the blonde a familiar face.

**"Haku-**chan?" His eyes widen in surprise.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Don't kill him for such a foolish act." She begged.

Naruto slowly turned back to Kouga. "But he-" He began but his head was turned by soft yet gentle fingers.

"Then let his sensei deal with it." She whispered.

The small lighting cloud in Naruto's hand shorted out and simply flowed harmlessly in the air, dissipating as it continues to travel through the air. Naruto then turned swiftly and lightly grasps Haku's shoulder. "Haku-chan, I have to tell you and Zabu-chan something very important."

…

…

…

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Zabuza roared in righteous female furry. Medical bandages were wrapped along her wounds that Kurenai just finished attended to her last after dealing with the others. "If get my blade to carve through that swine I'll-"

"You'll do what, ya dumb bitch?" The man said as he walked out of the lingering mist. "Kill me? Ha! Not with those wounds!" He swaggered a bit more out of the mist; his wright arm in a cast. "Now how am I going to deal with this situation?" He mock pondered as he grinned and eyed the kunoichi ahead of him and then snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll make all you bitches mine! The boys will have their fun with you too or course." He chuckled as about two hundred hired swords (more like thugs that has a sword just having one sake) coming out of the mist; all with lecherous grins and chuckles.

"Over my dead body." Zabuza growled reaching for her Kubikiribōchō and grasps its hilt, flinching as her muscles strained to hold the large sword.

"Let me handle this, Zabuza." Naruto growled as he stepped forward.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura called her teammate while cradling their unconscious Uchiha teammate. He has a mark over his left eye nearly taking it out. Bandages around his neck left shoulder and stomach.

"I'll be fine." The blonde said still walking to group of mercs.

"What can one kid do to all my guys?" Gato retorted smugly. "You know? I think I'll let you live you can watch as I take you friends for a joy ride. Hahaha. Those twins look fine as hell. That purple haired girls isn't half bad either. I think pink bitch ain't got much tits, but she has an ass to back that up with. That girl with the rough hair would love being called a bitch while a smack her up. The red eyes woman got some nice lips. That mask woman probably look fugly as hell, but she got a nice body to compensate. The bitch that broke my arm; I'll let my guys have her. But you Zabuza. I'll make you scream my name until your throat can't even make a peep anymore."

With each passing sentence Naruto grew more and more angry. He began growl despite the females in his seal telling him to please calm down.

"I'm going to end this now!" He yelled as he slammed his left hand to the ground.

There was silent. Even Gato shook a bit in fair as he peered into those royal purple pupil slit eyes. He quickly regained his swagger. "What's wrong, guys?" He taunted his employees. Afraid of one fucking brat?!" He yelled at them.

Naruto simply stared at them. Until he noted something seeping out of the floor before him. The others watch as the black goop leak and more of the goop seep out taking various sizes and began to take a form familiar to a bipedal wolf of sorts. Red lines began to mark their way across the beings as white bone like plating and spikes rip along their spines and elbows. Long white and sharp nails seep from the fingers at five inches in length and the four from their feet. The now hardened face like mask that is now the head was blank until the markings etched their way into it as well; marking out dull red eyes. The eyes then suddenly glow a bright red indicating life has been giving to them. The maw opened; showing rows of sharpened white teeth meant to tear into flesh, sinews, and rip bones.

Gato eyes widen behind his shades. Hell even the mercs were shocks at the sight of an army of.

"Wolves?" Ami questioned out loud.

Naruto stood straight summoning Crescent Rose in his hand via flower peddles. The weapon itself has changed. The staff grew at least eight feet in length as the blade gained a black out line at the edge. The two prongs at the back were now jagged and looked to grate the nearest target. He swung the mecha-scythe and aimed as he pulled the trigger.

Seconds after the click, an explosive shot, and a thug's head was blown clean of his shoulders. Gato was shocked even after the blood and brain matter splattered on his suit and face.

Now when a guy who has a lot of money and can't think straight, he says those famous word.

"KILL HIM! WHOVER KILLS THAT BLONDE BASTARD GETS TRIPPLE THE PAY!"

With money in their minds the hired mercenaries ran to their (un)knowing death.

"Eat up guys!" Naruto gave a feral grin as he points Crescent Rose at the charging merc.

Needless to say it was a blood bath.

Gato fell to the ground with more blood on than he thought. You would think he was made from the life fluid. He backed up in fair from the wolves around him; each growling at him threateningly, but would move it for the kill unless ordered to.

"P-Please…" The midget shivered under the piercing red eyes of the wolves before him. "L-Let me live."

"Live?" Naruto chuckled darkly as he approached the sniveling tyrant; the wolves giving way to him. "How many people asked that same question? How many men did you kill after they said those same words?" He growled.

At that point, the villagers, led by Inari and Tsunami, came out and spotted the bridge. They gasped at the sights. Blood and gore were everywhere. Severed limbs and mutilated body parts littered the once grey concreted floor. Crushed skulls and heads of eternal fear were laid in either their own blood or someone else's. they noted small piles of black dust on the ground with some weapons sticking in them.

"I'll give you anything! Money, woman, power! I'll give you anything! Just let me live!" He cried desperately like a worm. "C'mon, you're a smart guy. Just do me that favor and letting me go so-" A firm grasp to his throat made him gagged.

"Shut up. You talk too much." Naruto stated blandly as he held the short fool. "I'm feeling merciful today, so I'm not going to kill you." Gato sighed at that. Naruto looked around the bipedal wolves. He noted that some estimated from six to maybe eight feet in height if their slouched. "Beowulfs." He said as the information was sent to his brain. "They mostly travel in packs to take down bigger preys." He lectured despite Gato trying to get off his iron grip, but the now known pack of Beowulfs growled at him making freeze in mid motion. "The younger ones are brash and rush to their deaths regardless how much damaged their bodies gain." He said looking at the small dust piles with weapons impaled in them. "As they grow older, they become smarter too." He looked between them and the now ready-to-piss-himself Gato. "Did I mention that they enjoy tearing their prey limb from limb?" He chuckled glancing at the pale face man. "But I'm not gonna feed them; they might get sick eating a coward that hides behind a bunch of thugs and probably not pay them in the end." He finished as he tossed Gato to the still shellshock citizens of Nami.

The cracking bone and screaming is what made the armed farmers and people look at the blood covered whimpering man.

"Wait! You said that you wouldn't hurt me!"

"And I didn't." He then nodded his head to the villagers. "But they made no such promise."

Inari quickly got over her shock. "Take the bastard away." She said as two men grabbed the short man and dragged him to the back of the crowed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU OWE YOU FUCKERS! AAAH!"

…

…

…

"PARTY!~" Ami shouted as she pulled Naruto to the dancing crowed of villagers.

T.S.H.

Over the next week Gato was hanged and his money taken. The bridge was build and Kouga was tied and sealed into a scroll in order to be saved from both the blonde Uzumaki and the now sharingan awakened Uchiha. But he was spared from their wrath since Kakshi was the one that sealed him into the scroll and has hid hidden somewhere. Zabuza and Haku vowed to follow Naruto; which got a lot of jealous glares from the other kunoichi and granddaughters minus their senseis. They even opted to call him 'Naruto-sama'.

Now the two teams were standing at the edge of the completed bridge.

"Thank you so much, all of you." Tazuna smiled at them.

"Ma, ma, no problem. We were just doing what we were supposed to do." Team seven's sensei smiled. "Now we have another situation in our hands."

Tsunami and Inari both ran to Naruto and each gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Naru-kun." They said as one making two Hyuuga heiresses glare at them.

"You're welcome." He smiled at them.

"Alright, team seven, team eight. Let's go." With that the two teams walk away waving at the village of Nami no Kuni.

"So what are we going to name the bridge?" A random villager asked.

"Good question." Tazuna rubbed his small beard. "How about 'The Super Awesome Magnificent Ultra Tazuna Bridge'?"

"Lame~!" Inari jeered.

"How about Uzumaki-bridge?" Tsunami advised.

"That…grudgingly sounds better." Tazuna sighed.

"To the great Uzumaki-bridge!" A woman cheered.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH~~~~~!"

T.S.H.

"Are you sure that you would allow us, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked from her spot beside Naruto's left wearing her Oionin outfit minus the mask.

"I don't see an issue about it." Zabuza shrugged from Naruto's left with her arms crossed under her breasts; her hitai-ate long discarded. "Besides, I heard there are a few good kenjutsu users back in Konoha." She chuckled at that.

"I've got some problems about it though." Naruto frowned at the thought of the civilian council. "Zabu-chan when we arrive at Konoha I want you to seal the Kubikiribōchō away in order for them not to confiscate it from you."

"But, Naruto-sama?"

"No buts, Zabu-chan." Naruto cut him off.

Zabuza sighed. "Hai."

"Haku-chan, I want you to keep your kekkei genkai a secret." Naruto ordered the hyouton user.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." She replied without question.

"Now hold on." Kurenai but in. "I can understand having Zabuza sealing her weapon, but why keep Haku's hyouton a secret? Once council here about this they'll."

"Turn her into a breeding stock." Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" Kurenai's red eyes locked unto the Uchiha's coal ones.

"Teme's right." Naruto nodded. "Since he's the last male Uchiha in the clan they'll either try to' invoke' a C.R.A. on him or turn him into a stud horse. But thanks to both his mother and sister he's out of their grip for now. Now Haku-chan here is not a registered kunoichi to any village at all. So run that by you."

Kurenai remained silent for a moment. "Oh kami." 

T.S.H.

"So he summoned the Grimms, huh?" Yang grinned. "And a pack of Beowulfs to boot.

"Would you rather he summons a few Goliaths? Or maybe a King Tajitu?

"Or a Deathstalker!" Nora yelled. "Oh, oh. Or maybe a Nevermore." She smiled widely at that.

**"This is going to be one hell of an adventure." **The woman grinned.

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO.  
>THE ENTIRE REWRITTEN WAVE ARC IN ONE CHAPTER!<br>HOLY SHIT!  
>HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE READING LIKE I ENJOYED THE WRITING.<br>SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
